Miraculous DC Heroes
by Cloud4012
Summary: Whatever happened to the extra Ladybug and Silver Claw after the battle with Timebreaker? Well here's your answer. Taken to a new world filled with villains, the two heroes must work together with a new team of heroes to save the world all while adjusting to their new lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: What Happened?**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new story. Now for anyone who has read my Miraculous Tales of Silver Claw, this story is a spin-off that I came up with the help of my buddy kival737101. It takes place after the Timebreaker chapter. I hope you like it. Please Review and Enjoy.**

During the battle with Timebreaker, the two Ladybugs, two Silver Claws and Cat Noir had sent the two villains flying into the air.

Throwing their yoyos the two Ladybugs got their roller skates and break them releasing the akumas.

"No more evil doing for you little akuma. Time to de-evilise!" Both Ladybugs capture the akumas turning them back into butterflies. "Bye-bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" Throwing their objects into the air they restored the damage caused from the battle.

Just as Silver Claw and Ladybug look to their copies both of them smile as they disappeared leaving only one.

But what they didn't know is that they wouldn't let an extra Ladybug and Silver Claw go to waste.

* * *

In the middle of the ocean, a teenage girl with long black hair and armor was sailing towards land. This was Diana of Themyscria.

"Hmm after a long journey my quest may finally be at an end." Diana said when saw something in the distance. "What is this?"

Taking out a small telescope she looks through it to see two unconscious figured holding onto a box floating in the ocean causing her to gasp.

"Innocent people in trouble!" Grabbing a rope she ties it around herself and to the boat before she dives into the water as the two figures sink into the water.

A few seconds later Diana resurfaces holding both of them in her arms as she tosses them aboard her ship.

Climbing back up she saw that one was a girl with black hair in pigtails and the other was a boy with black hair.

"What is this?" Diana leans down and starts poking the boy like he was a mysterious object. "Is this…a man?"

Suddenly she heard a groaning. Looking over she saw the girl was waking up. "Ugh my head."

"Sister are you okay?" Diana asks as she opens her eyes. "Who are you and what land do you come from?"

"My name is Marinette Dupain- Chang. Who are you?" She groans sitting up.

"I am Princess Diana. I found you and your companion in the water." She points.

"Companion?" Marinette looks over to see Sam slowly waking up. "Sam?"

"Marinette? Ugh what's going on?" Sam asks.

"The last thing I remember was Timebreaker…wait. Where are we?!" Marinette looks around to see they were on a boat in the middle of nowhere. "What is happening?!"

Sam opens his eyes and sees they were no longer in Paris.

"Why are you here?! Why am I here?! I don't know!" Sam and Marinette said freaking out at the same time.

"The people of the outside world are much stranger than I thought. I thought rescuing others was a good thing." Diana said.

"Ugh Marinette what is going on?" A squeaky voice said.

"Sam keep your voice down." Another voice said.

Sam and Marinette's eyes widen as a small red creature popped its head out of Marinette's bag and a silver creature came out of their jacket. These were Tikki and Faang, their kwamis.

"Demons!" Diana yells.

"Huh?" Both teens looks to see Diana draw a sword. "Do not move! I will vanquish these monsters!"

"No!" Sam and Marinette yells stopping her.

"These aren't demons, they're friends." Sam said.

"Please don't hurt them." Marinette begs.

Diana was about to say something when she looked past Marinette and saw buildings in the distance. "I've made it." She said before running to the controls leaving Sam and Marinette with Faang and Tikki.

"This day just gets crazier. You have a kwami…wait you're Ladybug?" Sam asks.

"And you're Silver Claw?" Marinette asks.

"So much for keeping this a secret." Faang said.

"But wait, this doesn't make any sense. Why are we here when just earlier we were in Paris taking down Timebreaker?" Marinette asks.

"Uh I think I might know why." Tikki said getting their attention. "In the battle with Timebreaker another Ladybug and Silver Claw showed up to help us fight Timebreaker. They obviously came back in time with Timebreaker to try and stop her."

"But because of them we won." Sam said.

"Yes, but there can never be more than one of each version of a Miraculous holder in the world at a time. When the two Ladybugs uses Miraculous Ladybug, it made everything back to normal but us. We were leftover pieces that had to be removed. It sent us here so that our world could remain intact." Tikki explains.

"Wait, so you mean that the others are living our lives back home." Marinette said.

"And we had to leave?" Sam finishes.

"I'm afraid so." Tikki nods.

Dropping down onto the deck Marinette started to cry. "You mean I'll never see my family, or my friends or Adrien again?"

Sam meanwhile was struggling to keep it together but when he saw how miserable Marinette was he did the only thing he could think of.

Bending down Sam pulls her into a hug surprising her. "You look like you needed one."

Wiping her tears Marinette looks to the only friend she had with her and a soft smile forms.

"My friends! We have landed!" Looking to Diana they saw her jump off the boat and using a rope she pulled them both ashore.

"Wow, she's pretty strong." Tikki said.

"We may not know our way around this place, but maybe she does." Faang said.

As Tikki and Faang went back into their pockets to hide Sam and Marinette walked over to Diana.

"Listen I think we got off on the wrong foot. Let's start over. Hi, I'm Marinette and this is Sam. Thanks for saving us." Marinette said.

"A pleasure to make both of your acquaintances." Diana said before examining Sam closely.

"Uh is everything alright?" Sam asks uncomfortably.

"I have heard stories about your kind but never have I seen a real man up close before." Diana said.

"You don't have men where you live?" Sam asks.

"I come from a land of all female warriors." Diana said.

Sam and Marinette look at each other with confused expressions on their faces.

"You see it is my mission to come to the world of man and use my powers to rid the world of all its evils. I hope we will meet again Marinette and Sam. For now I must be off." Diana said bowing her head and running off into the city.

"Diana wait!" Marinette said as she and Sam tried to run after her.

* * *

Entering the city they saw a sign that said "Welcome to Metropolis"

"Metropolis? That's definitely not anywhere near Paris." Marinette said.

"Sam you're originally from America is this a place there?" Faang asks.

"No, not in America either. I have no idea where we are." Sam said.

"But the question is why would we come here? Unless Hawk Moth is in this town too." Marinette said when suddenly they heard a loud crashing noise followed by a roar.

"Maybe that's why." Sam guesses.

Running to midtown, Sam and Marinette gasp seeing a giant monster green tentacle monster destroying everything in town.

"Do you think an akuma was released?!" Marinette asks.

"It's definitely a step up from the villains we've faced." Sam said when the monster turned to them.

The two of them ran for their lives as the monster lashed a tentacle at them when leaping over them Diana drew a sword and sliced the tentacle off the monster saving them.

"Diana?" Sam and Marinette said surprised.

"Go my friends! Find someplace safe!" Diana calls out before turning towards the monster.

Running down an alley Sam and Marinette took out Faang and Tikki.

"This place gets weirder by the minute." Tikki said.

"Guess that's why we were brought here." Faang said.

"Ready to transform?" Sam asks as Marinette nods.

"Tikki, Spots On!" Marinette said as her earrings glowed and Tikki went inside allowing Marinette to transform into a red outift with black spots, a yoyo and a red mask.

"Faang, Teeth Out!" Sam said as his bracelet glowed and Faang went inside allowing Sam to transform into a silver and grey suit, with gold eyes behind a silver mask, a wolf tail, wolf ears and a sword with the end shaped like a crescent moon.

As Diana fought off the monster it picked up a car and threw it at her when suddenly a yoyo wrapped around her and pulled her out of the way.

"Huh?" Looking up she saw Ladybug and Silver Claw looking down at her.

"Need a hand Wonder Woman?" Silver Claw asks.

"Wonder Woman? I like that." Diana nods.

"Less talking, we need to take this thing down." Ladybug said.

"Agreed. We must vanquish this horrid beast!" Wonder Woman declares as the three heroes leaped at the monster.

Trying to crush all three of them with its tentacles the monster tries to keep up but Ladybug uses her yoyo to tie him up while Wonder Woman and Silver Claw slash all its tentacles off leaving it completely defenseless.

Taking out a lasso, Wonder Woman threw it completely tying up the monster and subduing it.

"Wow, she's pretty good." Ladybug said.

"Yeah, but I'll admit I kinda miss Cat Noir's puns whenever we fought." Silver Claw said causing her to giggle.

"Yeah you do get used to those things." Ladybug smiles when Wonder Woman defeated the monster and held her sword in victory.

"Ha Ha! My first slain monster!" She smiles.

Walking over to it, Silver Claw and Ladybug examined the monster carefully.

"That's weird, there's no akuma anywhere." Ladybug said scratching the back of her head.

"But there has to be, how else could a monster like this just appear?" Silver Claw asks when Wonder Woman walks up to them both.

"Thank you, my fellow heroes. I am in your debt for helping me vanquish this monster." Wonder Woman bows.

"Oh uh think nothing of it, really." Ladybug said.

"Yeah we're just doing what anyone would do in this situation." Silver Claw said.

"Pound it." Ladybug and Silver Claw said holding out their fists but instead Wonder Woman grabbed Silver Claw's arm and threw him across the buildings.

"Why did you do that?!" Ladybug panics.

"He was trying to attack me." Wonder Woman said.

"No he wasn't. We always do this after we save the day. Hang on Silver Claw!" Ladybug said running after him.

"Strange heroes." Wonder Woman said confused before leaving to find more injustice.

* * *

In a pile of boxes in an alley, Silver Claw groans in pain when Ladybug runs in and helps him up.

"Well that was unexpected." Ladybug said as she pulled him and they turned back into Sam and Marinette.

"Seriously who's never seen a fist bump?" Sam groans when a bright light flashes at them startling them.

"What's going on here? What are you kids doing here?" Stepping forward they saw it was a police officer.

"Oh uh we were hiding from the monster attack. Right?" Marinette hints.

"Uh yeah that's right." Sam nods.

"I see. Well don't worry the coast is clear." The Police Officer said.

"Oh that's a relief." They both said.

"Why don't you hop in my car? I'll give you both a lift to school." He said.

"Uh school?" Marinette said.

"That's where you two were going when the monster attacked, right? Unless you both were playing Hooky." He narrows his eyes.

"Nope, we were definitely going to school." Sam said nervously.

"Perfect." He said opening the door for them.

As they drove off Tikki popped her head out of Marinette's bag.

"Why didn't you both tell him you weren't from here?" Tikki whispers.

"There's no way he would have believed us." Marinette said.

"If anything he would think we're insane and throw us behind bars." Sam whispered.

"What do we do? We literally don't know anyone in this world and if they catch us we're in so much trouble." Marinette said.

"I know." Sam said when they came to a stop in front of Metropolis High School.

"Here you go. Safe and Sound." He said as they got out.

"T-Thanks for the lift." Marinette said.

"Yeah thanks officer." Sam said.

As Faang and Tikki went back into their hiding spots the two teens made their way inside, but what they didn't know was that someone was watching them closely.

"Hmm what's their story?" Walking up behind them was a girl with long red hair and a purple hoodie, this was Barbara Gordon.

Narrowing her eyes Barbara walked in following the two Miraculous holders having no idea that she would lead Sam and Marinette into something bigger than they could have ever imagined.


	2. Sweet Justice Part 1

**Chapter 2: Sweet Justice Part 1**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. I'm happy to see how interested you all are in this story. I saw some of your reviews and let me say you'll see more Miraculous and you'll be quite surprised who holds onto them. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

At Metropolis High, Sam and Marinette were sitting in the principal's office with nervous looks on their faces.

"So, you two are transfer students from Paris?" He asks

"Uh yes sir." They both nodded.

"Hmm, can't seem to find any transcripts for you both." He said typing on the computer causing both of them to gulp and look at each other with panicked looks on their faces.

"Uh I guess our old school forgot to send them over." Marinette said.

"Possibly. You two alert me the second they do in the meantime I'm afraid all I could get you both were the standard classes. You fine with that?" He asks typing up their schedules.

"Sure." Sam nods.

"Welcome to Metropolis." He said handing them both pieces of paper.

Sam and Marinette walk out and compare their schedules when Tikki and Faang popped out.

"Well at least you two have the same classes." Tikki said.

"Does it matter? We're not here to stay." Faang said.

"Faang's right, the second we figure out how to get back to our world we're going." Marinette said.

"But Marinette you guys can't, remember one Ladybug and Silver Claw per world." Tikki reminds.

"I don't care I want to go home." Sam said.

"Me too." Marinette sighs as the two of them walked away.

"Man these two are stubborn." Faang sighs.

"Yeah…I don't blame them." Tikki sighs.

Making it through the second half of the day Sam and Marinette sat in the cafeteria trying to figure out how they were gonna survive here until they got home.

But little did they know Barbara Gordon was eyeing them, along with 4 other girls. One was a girl with long brown hair dressed in green, one was a short girl with puffy brown hair dressed in a bee pattern outfit, one was a muscular girl with short blonde hair and the last was a girl with long purple hair. These were Jessica Cruz, Karen Beecher, Kara Danvers and Zee Zatara.

As Kara was laughing a chunk of spaghetti flew out and hit her in the face. Growling she looks around to see Karen eating spaghetti with a smile on her face. Grabbing her burger Kara threw it hitting Karen in the back of the head.

When Karen turns around she saw Kara about to throw another when Jessica grabbed a tray and whacked the burger away.

"Leave her alone you big bully!" Jessica said.

"My hair." Looking in shokc they saw burger hit Zee instead. "My hair!"

Grabbing a carton of milk Zee threw it at Jessica but she dodges it resulting in the milk soaking Sam and Marinette.

"Hey!" They both said standing up.

"Food Fight!" Barbara declares as the entire cafeteria joined in.

Soon food was being thrown everywhere until the teacher walked in and saw it.

"Enough! I said ENOUGH!" He roars causing the fight to stop and everyone to move out of the way to reveal Sam, Marinette, Kara, Barbara, Karen, Jessica and Zatanna in the middle. "You 7 are coming with me."

* * *

Soon they were all being brought to detention.

"This is officially the worst day ever." Marinette sighs.

"No kidding." Sam said.

"Detention on the first day of school." Mr. Chapin said as they all took their seats.

"I hope you all have good attorneys." Zatanna said.

"Why? You gonna sue because I have better aim than you do?" Kara asks.

"I knew it was you who threw those potatoes!" Zatanna points.

"Now let's not start fighting again." Jessica said.

"Look who's talking. You basically pelted us with nuggets." Sam said.

"Uhm for the record if I offended anyone, I'm very sorry." Karen said when the door opened to reveal the teacher and a police officer.

"We found her wandering the streets." The officer said.

"Cutting class on the first day of school. Get in while I find out which homeroom you're in." Mr. Chapin said as a cloaked figure walked in.

Closing the door, Sam and Marinette gasp to see Diana standing in front of them.

"Diana?" Sam and Marinette said.

"Oh, good to see you both again." Diana smiles before sitting down.

"Whoa." Karen said.

"She's gorgeous." Zatanna said.

"Is she?" Jessica asks.

"The Wonder Woman." Barbara said with stars in her eyes.

"Please, that's no Wonder Woman, it's just some cosplay girl." Kara scoffs.

"I am no girl. I am Diana, Princess of the Amazons. I alone survived the 21 tests of the tournament of Athena and Aphrodite. I am no girl, but a woman." Diana declared.

"Trust me princess, you do not want to start with me." Kara smirks.

"Is that a challenge?" Diana asks as Kara stood up.

"For you." Kara said.

"Stop!" Marinette said getting Kara's attention. "Do not mess with Diana, it's a bad idea."

"Please, messing with me is the bad idea." Kara smirks.

"Very well, then I will let you have first hit." Diana said.

Grinning Kara threw a punch, but Diana dodged with ease before kicking Kara in the stomach.

"Don't say she didn't warn you." Sam gulps.

Growling Kara continued her attacks, but Diana dodged them all. "Why won't you stay still?!" Enraged Kara punches Diana sending her smashing through a hole in the wall surprising everyone.

"What the heck was that?" Tikki said popping her head out.

"Such power." Faang said when Barbara let out a gasp when she noticed the kwamis. "Uh…bark bark."

"Meow." Tikki said hoping they could fool her.

As Diana and Kara fought, they wrecked the entire classroom when suddenly a giant green mattress spring appeared pushing them away.

"Both of you stop!" Looking to Jessica they saw green energy coming a ring on her hand. "Fighting is never the answer!"

"Yes the answer is running away!" Karen said putting on some high-tech suit that caused her to shrink down to the size of a bee and trying to escape but kept banging into the window.

"Teacher's coming." Zatanna said

Almost immediately all of them scrambled to try and make the room look the way it was before they left. Even Tikki and Faang flew around trying to help. Rolling her eyes Zatanna took out a wand and recited a spell.

When Mr. Chapin opened the door, the classroom was cleaned up and they all were sitting in their seats.

"Everything alright in here?" Mr. Chapin asks.

"Yes, Mr. Chapin." Zatanna said acting like nothing happened.

"Alright, forgot my keys." He said taking his keys off a hook and walking out.

The second he closed the door Barbara popped out of her chair.

"Aha! I knew you were all super! I knew when I saw you dent that car door because no ordinary person could do that. Then I saw you with all those gadgets on the bus and you magically had your backpack which I thought was weird and then you two when you walked to school and were saying how you didn't know anyone in this world which was really weird and then finally when you were talking to that cute boy about some corp. I started the food fight so we would all end up in detention together, but I didn't count on you showing up, but it was great because you all ended revealing your powers to me! Batgirl!" Barbara said quickly.

"Uh did anyone get any of that?" Marinette asks confused.

"Great another cosplayer." Kara groans.

"Huzzah! A sister! I had feared I would have to bring peace to the world of man all by myself but now I have a sister to help me." Diana said hugging her.

"Actually 6 sisters and 1 brother." Barbara said gesturing to everyone in the room.

"No way. I use my powers and I get in trouble, every time." Kara said.

"Not me. I'm not fighting anyone." Jessica said.

"Sorry but we got our own problems right now." Marinette said.

"We don't even know what's going on." Sam said.

"I'm an artist not a police officer." Zatanna said.

"I'm not really that good at it." Karen said nervously.

"Cowards! I speak of destiny! The mantle of the gods I thought was passed down to me has been passed down to you as well." Diana said.

"Come on guys don't you want to be heroes with secret identities and stuff?" Barbara asks.

"Uh the thing with secret identities is for them to be secret one must pass as a normal girl." Zatanna said.

"Alright, tell you what. You guys give being a team a try, she'll teach us about being heroes, you give her a makeover and we'll help you two with whatever it is you're dealing with." Barbara said pointing at Sam and Marinette. "Deal?"

"Who am I to say no to makeover?" Zatanna said.

"I know a thing or two about designs myself." Marinette said.

"I guess if we want to survive this place we could use some help." Sam said.

"Okay." Karen said.

"I'll try to but only to support Karen's brave decisions." Jessica said as they all looked to Kara who had yet to give a response.

"Ugh fine." She groans in defeat.

* * *

First stop for Diana was the mall to find her a new wardrobe.

"By the white beard of Zeus, what is this place?" Diana asks.

"Normal teenage lesson 1: Don't say stuff like that. Lesson 2: you gotta look the part, big pictures, big letters, be bold." Barbara said handing her a big sweater.

"Leather, lots of leather." Kara said handing her some clothes.

"Lesson 3: your phone is your life." Barbara said showing all the stuff she could do on the phone which ended up confusing Diana.

"Here try these, these clothes were made from organic material." Jessica said when Karen holds up a big sweater.

"Dress to not draw attention to yourself, but not too much or you risk drawing attention to yourself." Karen said.

"Now get in there and be normal." Barbara said pushing her in the changing room, but when Diana came out she was wearing every piece of clothing the girls gave her.

"Alright, I'm stepping in." Marinette said walking around the store and grabbed a few different clothes before walking back to Diana. "Here take those off and just put these on."

Closing the curtain, Diana stepped out wearing a red sweater with a white shirt under and a blue skirt.

"Hmm not bad. Simple but effective." Zatanna said liking her sense of style.

"Good job Marinette." Sam said.

"Everyone meet Diana Prince." Marinette said.

"And these clothes give me the appearance of a normal teenage adolescent?" Diana asks as they all nod. "Good, now it is my turn."

* * *

At the top of a building all of them were standing in a line.

"If we are to be a team I need to know your abilities. You, name, rank, skill." Wonder Woman said turning to Jessica first.

"Oh uh hi I'm Jess. I'm a cadet in something called the Green Lantern Corp and I was given this power ring by these weird aliens, they're sorta like space cops…you know the whole thing is really complicated. I can make stuff with this ring." Jessica said as her ring glowed creating a flower pot.

"That is so cool. Do a pogo stick." Barbara said as Jess created one. "A burrito."

"With this ring of the gods you may create any weapon imaginable to beat down your enemies?" Wonder Woman asks.

"Well yes, but I don't believe in violence." She said.

"Admirable, what shall you be called?" Wonder Woman asks as Jessica's ring glowed changing her outfit to a green and black costume.

"Green Lantern, kinda comes with the ring." She said.

"And you Batgirl?" Diana asks moving down the line.

"I can do all sorts of stuff. Though I don't have magic or alien powers I invent all sorts of things." Barbara said changing into her costume and telling them some random story.

"You lack focus. Next." Diana said moving to Sam and Marinette.

"Okay uh well ours is a wild story. My name is Marinette Dupain-Chang and this is my friend Sam Noctis. We're uh not from this world." Marinette said.

"We have these items called Miraculous and with them we have our kwamis. This mine, he's called Faang." Sam said as Faang flew out of his jacket.

"And this is Tikki." Marinette said as she flew out.

"Aw you little guys are so adorable!" Batgirl squeals.

"Hi there, cuties." Zee said tickling Tikki causing her to giggle.

"Cut it out." Tikki smiles.

"Interesting…these Miraculous do they give you powers?" Wonder Woman asks.

"Yeah and you kinda already know." Sam said confusing her. "Faang, Teeth out!"

"Tikki, Spots on!"

Everyone watched in awe as Sam and Marinette transformed into Silver Claw and Ladybug.

"Wait a minute…you guys were the other heroes who battled with Wonder Woman!" Batgirl said jumping up and down.

"Why didn't you both tell me it was you?" Wonder Woman asks.

"Well we kinda just arrived here and we didn't know if we could trust you." Ladybug said.

"Plus you did throw me over a few buildings when we tried to fist bump." Silver Claw reminds.

"Please accept my sincerest apologies, what shall we call you both?" Wonder Woman asks.

"Well I'm Ladybug and this is Silver Claw."

"Very well, and you?" Wonder Woman said turning to Zee.

"You can call me the mysterious, the fabulous, and awe-inspiring Zatanna." She said changing her clothes to a magician's costume complete with hat.

"Impressive. Have you any other talents?" Wonder Woman asks.

"I can turn a red heart black. Ever see a jumping jack? Look behind your ear." Zatanna said as Wonder Woman looks revealing a card was hidden behind her ear.

"What sorcery is this?" Wonder Woman asks as Zatanna pulls multiple scarves out of her hat. "I've seen enough. Though you possess many skills you must learn to channel it into a cause, our cause. And this outfit will not do think of another." Wonder Woman said causing Zatanna to growl.

"Try a cape." Batgirl suggests.

"What can you do?" Wonder Woman asks as Karen was putting on her high tech suit.

"Uh well I." Karen presses a button and shrinks down the size of a bee. "Ugh the wings aren't supposed to buzz like that. I'm working on rocket launchers but the whole thing's messed up." Karen said as she landed on Wonder Woman's finger. "I wanted to be big and strong so people would notice me, but instead I'm even smaller than before. I should just go home."

"You possess far more strength than you realize. You simply lack confidence, little Bumblebee." Wonder Woman said.

"I actually prefer The Indestructible Gamma Phased—"

"Stick with Bumblebee it's easier to say." Silver Claw interrupts as she turns back to normal.

"Agreed." Batgirl said.

"Way better." Ladybug nods as Wonder Woman walks up to Kara.

"I've seen your incredible strength. Is there anything more you can do?" Wonder Woman asks.

"Not to you. I'm no hero, Princess. That's for chumps." Kara scoffs.

"You could be the greatest hero the world of man has ever known you simply lack motivation!" Wonder Woman said grabbing Batgirl and throwing her into the air shocking everyone.

Acting quickly Kara took off her jacket to reveal a blue costume with an S on it and flew after her.

"Are you insane?!" Silver Claw asks.

"What is it with you and throwing people?!" Ladybug asks.

Diving in Kara catches Batgirl before she hit the ground surprising everyone.

"Alright fine I am a Super, I call myself Supergirl." She admits as they all smile seeing their team was coming together.

* * *

At the junkyard, Wonder Woman had gathered them all together to train them to be heroes and while Ladybug and Silver Claw did pretty since they already had experience the rest did not do so well. Supergirl was too destructive, Batgirl got distracted easily, Bumblebee was too afraid, Zatanna kept trying to put on a show and Green Lantern refused to even throw a punch.

Meanwhile, Diana's normal teenage training wasn't going much better. She took expressions literally, attacked a woman who tried to do her nails at the spa, and when they took her to a movie when she saw the guy about to kiss the girl she thought he was attacking her and sliced the screen in half.

"Diana, that was a movie, there were no actual giant people in front of us." Marinette said trying to explain what happened to her one more time.

"But what was that thing that man was trying to do?" Diana asks.

"It's called a kiss, it's what guys and girls do when they like each other." Sam explains.

"So wait, if you like us does that mean you would try to kiss all of us then?" Diana asks causing Sam to blush.

"No that's a different kind of like." Sam said nervously.

"Save your breath Sam, she is just not getting it." Kara said as they walked out of the theater.

"No, there has to be a place that can loosen up even an uptight warrior princess." Barbara said.

"Ooh, I know." Karen said.

Taking them to the Pier Amusement Park, everyone had a great time.

At the games, Karen was trying to win the Balloon Dart game but kept missing.

"Aw man." Karen sighs when Marinette walked up.

"Hmm." Aiming carefully Marinette threw the darts popping three balloons winning the prize.

"Marinette that was amazing." Karen said.

"Not really, just practice from throwing my yoyo all the time." Marinette smiles handing the stuffed bunny to Karen.

Walking over to Diana, Sam handed her a piece of pizza.

"Uh what do I do with this?" Diana asks.

"You eat it like this." Sam said taking a bite of his.

Looking at him Diana tried to copy but got tied up in the loose cheese causing everyone to laugh.

Going onto the rollercoaster, they were going up really high and when they went down Marinette let out a scream as she clung to Sam for dear life and even when it stopped she wouldn't let go.

"Marinette, the ride's over you can let go now." Sam said.

"I can't. I think my hands are stuck." Marinette said.

Jessica walks over and tries to push them away only to see Marinette was telling the truth. "Oh boy this is gonna take some muscle." Jessica said.

"Say no more." Kara smirks pulling them apart with ease.

Making their way to a photo booth, they all sat in and posed for a picture.

"You know maybe this new world isn't so bad after all." Faang said as they looked at the pictures.

"Having friends certainly does make it easier." Marinette smiles.

"Especially superhero friends." Sam smiles.

"Agreed." Tikki smiles.

Little did they know at the company LEXCORP, a mysterious figure was typing on a large computer before inputting a code and turning on hundreds of robots that left a warehouse nearby that put up notices of demolition at the nail salon and the movie theater before they were torn down.


	3. Sweet Justice Part 2

**Chapter 3: Sweet Justice Part 2**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry about the wait. I wanted to get this right and add my own twists to this as well as some fun stuff. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy**

After a fun time at the pier, all of them were leaving when Zee stops them.

"Ladies, gentleman and kwamis after a night like tonight there is only one thing that can cement this friendship, frosting!" Zee smiles gesturing to a sweets shop in front of them.

"Sweet Justice!" Kara, Karen, and Jessica grin as the four of them ran in while Sam, Marinette, Diana and Barbara were confused.

"Come on, you do not want to miss this." Kara said pulling them in.

Walking inside they saw so many delicious looking treats.

"Wow this stuff is like your bakery back home." Sam said.

"Almost." Marinette nods.

"How did I not know about this?" Barbara asks looking at the sweets when a teenage boy with blonde hair walks up. This was Barry Allen.

"Hey guys. So what's the haps? What's popping? Can I get you something sweet? I hope so because that's all we got." Barry said quickly.

"Hey Barry." Zee, Karen, Kara and Jessica said.

"So what'll be? Usual? Usual? Usual? Usual? Us—" Barry stops noticing Sam, Marinette, Barbara and Diana.

"Babs will have the Candy Cake Tower with Rainbow Sprinkles, Sam will have the Root Beer Float, Marinette will have the Strawberry Short Cake and Diana will have the Death by Chocolate." Zee said as Diana pulled out a mace. "Figure our speech." Zee said pushing it away.

"Here you go." Barry said giving them their treats. "Pleasure to meet you Diana."

"It is a pleasure to meet your acquittance. I await your text in 3 days." Diana said confusing him.

Sitting down in a booth, Marinette took a bite of her cake before looking down to see Tikki wanted a bite. Looking around to make sure no one was looking she fed her some.

Diana looks at her ice cream curiously and the second she took a bite her eyes widen as she gobbled the whole ice cream down in seconds surprising everyone. "Never have I tasted such wonderment. More. I must have more of this magical concoction."

Soon she ended up having the rest of everyone else's desserts.

"For heaven's sake Diana use a fork." Marinette said.

"Or better yet a shovel." Sam said.

"Allies! This food is more delectable than ambrosia, this place more perfect than Elysium. I decree we must come here to celebrate our every victory here and thus!" Diana declared.

"Sweet Justice for the win!" Barbara said.

"I do not know what that means!" Diana said.

"I do. It means we gotta make sure we eat before Diana does." Sam said causing Marinette to giggle.

"Hey what are you doing? We turned down the offer. Get outta here." The owner said as they looked to the front to see a crowd.

"We said we wouldn't sell. Barry go get our lawyer." His wife said as Barry ran to the back.

"Lawyer? Why do they need a lawyer?" Jessica asks when robots entered the store.

"Attention citizens, this business or dwelling has scheduled for immediate destruction. By order of Metropolis you must leave before structure removal begins. You have 30 seconds." The robot stated causing everyone run out screaming.

"What should we do?" Kara asks.

"What can we do? They're city robots." Zee said.

"You have 15 seconds."

"Please, let's go. Nothing you say is gonna stop them." The owner's wife said.

"But they can't tear this place down without your permission, this doesn't make sense." Jessica said.

"You have 10 seconds."

"Is this a law we must obey or should we fight?" Diana asks as Sam and Marinette look to each other before running out. "Sam? Marinette come back."

"We should run too." Karen said.

"Time is up. Begin demolition." The robots said as saws and hammers came out of them.

The girls gasp when suddenly Ladybug and Silver Claw jumped in and kicked the robot out of the store.

"Sorry but you guys will have to take your ice cream to go." Ladybug said causing them to smile.

"You guys came back?" Barbara smiles.

"Duh being a hero isn't always about listening to the law, it's about doing the right thing because it's the right thing to do. We're heroes, time to act like them." Silver Claw said.

Inspired by that the girls suited up and Supergirl flew in and punched a robot. "This our time."

"Words worthy of Athena." Wonder Woman said as they attacked the robots.

Zatanna blasts a robot making it disappear. "Thank you, nothing gets past the great Zatanna."

"Zatanna, some just got past you!" Silver Claw said as he pointed to two robots heading towards people wearing weird glasses.

"Why do they not run? Supergirl you must—" Diana asks.

"I'm on it!" Supergirl punched the robot away but it ended up going straight for other civilians wearing the same glasses. "Oops."

"Whoa!" Green Lantern creates a trampoline but that makes the robot fly into the corner causing the roof to crack.

"We gotta get everyone out first." Silver Claw said as he and Ladybug started getting the remaining people out.

"Bumblebee try short circuiting them!" Green Lantern said as Bumblebee looked at the robots.

"I can't! It's too scary! I don't want to. I can't!" She panics before flying away.

"Take that hideous beasts!" Zatanna said blatsing robots away but she got caught up and ended blasting Wonder Woman into Supergirl. "I didn't mean you!"

Before they went smashing into the wall Silver Claw caught them preventing them from causing the cracks to grow.

"Where have you been?" Wonder Woman asks.

"Clearing out civilains. Ladybug time to take out the gargabe!" Silver Claw said as Ladybug threw her yoyo around each of the robots throwing them through the windows and out into the streets where Silver Claw slashes each one in half causing the 6 Superhero girls to gasp at their amazing teamwork.

"Such skills." Wonder Woman said in awe as Silver Claw stabbed his sword through the last robot.

"Pound it." Silver Claw and Ladybug said fist bumping as the others ran out.

"They even have their own victory pose? So cool." Batgirl said.

"That was amazing." Zatanna said when the building collapsed from all the damages.

"Or not." Green Lantern cringed.

"At least no one was hurt." Bumblebee said trying to cheer them up when suddenly a small squadron of fully armored muscular woman surrounded the team all wearing armor similar to Diana's.

"You just had to jinx it." Supergirl glares.

"Diana!" A female voice boomed as emerging from the back a muscular woman with long blonde hair, a small grown and animal fur draped down her back like a cape. This was Queen Hippolyta. "You are in so much trouble, young lady."

"Friends…this is my mother." Diana admits.

"She looks angry." Bumblebee said hiding behind Supergirl.

"Dude, your mom looks like a final boss." Batgirl whimpers.

"I have come to take my runaway daughter back home." Hippolyta said surprising them.

"Wait I thought it was your destiny to save the world of man?" Zatanna asks.

"She has no destiny. She disguised herself as a warrior, took part in the tournament of Athena and Aphrodite without my permission and stole a boat to come here."

"Diana, you snuck out?" Green Lantern asks.

"And she won't be doing it again. She will be grounded for the rest of her immortal life." Hippolyta said grabbing her daughter's ear when suddenly two hands grabbed Hippolyta's shoulders stopping her. "Who dares get in my—" When she turns around she gasps to see Ladybug and Silver Claw glaring at her and instantly she lets go of Wonder Woman and looks them in the eyes. "T-Tikki?"

"What did you say?" Ladybug asks.

"Tikki, that's your kwami isn't it? And yours is named Faang." Hippolyta said pointing to them.

"How did you know that?" Silver Claw asks.

"Because I used to hold the title of Ladybug, but when I became Queen I had to pass to mantle to someone else." Hippolyta declared shocking them all.

"Wait, what to the previous Ladybug?" Ladybug asks.

"She along with our Silver Claw sacrificed their lives using all the powers of the Miraculous to save our world from destruction. I know because I was there when it happened. I can't believe the last of the Miraculous has returned." Hippolyta said.

Both Silver Claw and Ladybug wanted nothing more than to ask more about this but they knew they needed to help Diana first.

"Listen, Ma'am I know you're mad about what your daughter did, but she passed those trials didn't she?" Silver Claw asks.

"Yes, against my wishes." Hippolyta repeats.

"But she passed them. That means she does have what it takes to be here. She may have disobeyed you but she can make her own decisions." Ladybug said.

"She is only 317 years old." Hippolyta said.

"That's still more than us. Your majesty none of us wanted to form a team, but your daughter us together and made us realize we could be heroes. She's not just a princess or your daughter, she's Wonder Woman but more than any of that she's our friend." Silver Claw smiles causing a tear to run down Wonder Woman's eyes as she smiles.

Behind him Batgirl, Zatanna, Bumblebee and Green Lantern all had tears in their eyes from his speech as Supergirl just smiled trying to act tough and Ladybug smiled proud of her friend.

Hippolyta looks down and was about to say something when they heard a loud rumbling on the pier.

Looking towards it they saw a large robotic exoskeleton with the Lexcorp logo on it.

"That's Lexcorp like Lex Luthor the billionaire." Batgirl realized. "The same guy who built the robots who destroyed Sweet Justice."

"What would a billionaire have against cupcakes?" Supergirl asks.

"Diana let's go." Hippolyta said not wanting to be dragged into this.

"No mother. Whatever punishment you have in store for me you will wait until me and my friends stop this!" Wonder Woman snaps.

"You dare talk back to me?" Hippolyta asks.

"No we do." Ladybug and Silver Claw said standing next to her.

Hippolyta looks down at Ladybug and Silver Claw and for a split second sees another boy in his place. He was wearing the Silver Claw outfit but wore a silver headband and was dressed more like a warrior. Ladybug wore a red headband and was dressed more like a ninja.

"Fine. Go." She said turning her back to them.

Running to the robots the 8 heroes blocked their path.

"Sorry rust buckets, end of the line." Silver Claw said.

"Give up Lex!" Batgirl said.

"Lex?! I am not Lex!" A high-pitched voice said coming from the exoskeleton. The chest opened so they could see who was inside but saw nothing. "Hold on." A voice said as the chair moved to reveal a young blonde-haired girl barely over 10. "I'm Lena Luthor! No way my stupid older brother could come up with a plan like this!"

Everyone looked at each other realizing they had no idea what the plan was.

"Oh come on! Do I have to spell it out for you?! Lena asks annoyed.

"Yeah you kinda do!" Supergirl calls out.

"Figures, you teenagers think you're so great with your staying up late and your driving cars and your commercials, but your so dumb you can't even see an evil plan when it's right in front of your face. First I reprogrammed Lex's stupid VR goggles, then I hacked the demolition robots to destroy every fun and or cool place to hang in Metropolis so all you teenagers will have no choice to go to my VR world tailor made just for you and with you teenagers out of the way children will rule Metropolis!" Lena laughs.

"Wow this is big step down from Hawk Moth." Ladybug said.

"No kidding." Silver Claw said.

"That's the dumbest plan I've ever heard." Supergirl said.

"You're the dumbest plan I've ever heard! Get them!" Lena orders as the robots attacked.

"What's the plan Wonder Woman?" Ladybug asks.

"Nothing. I am not the one who should lead…you two are." Wonder Woman said turning to Ladybug and Silver Claw. "You two know more about being heroes than any of us. I brought us together but you must lead us. You two may not be of our world, but you two are our best hope of saving it." Wonder Woman declares.

Ladybug and Silver Claw look to each other.

"It's just like capturing an akuma, but in this case the akuma is Lena's robot. We beat that and the rest of the robots go down." Ladybug said.

"But how do we do that?" Silver Claw asks as Batgirl took out a small laptop.

"The best way to destroy something like that is from within. If we can short circuit it, we can shut it down." Batgirl said.

Supergirl looks around and sees a guitar and an amp from a street performer nearby.

"I have an amp like this at my place and it blows our circuit every time. Just crank it up to ten and boom." Supergirl said.

"Perfect I can rewire some circuits so that it can go beyond ten and really fry its circuits." Batgirl said.

"We make it through this, can you do that to mine?" Supergirl asks.

"But how do we connect it to inside the robot?" Ladybug asks.

"I'll do it." Bumblebee said.

"Are you sure?" Wonder Woman asks.

"It's too scary and I don't wanna do it, but I will." Bumblebee said.

"Alright. Bumblebee, you and Batgirl get to Lena, the rest of us will distract her and clear a path for you guys." Ladybug said.

"How are we gonna get her attention?" Zatanna asks.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug throws her yoyo into the air and from it a cardboard cutout appeared.

"A cut out?" Bumblebee asks as Ladybug unfolds it causing her to smile.

"This'll work. Hey Lena! You can't even be on this pier!" Ladybug calls out.

"Oh yeah and why is that?" Lena asks as Ladybug places the cutout down to reveal it was a Lex Luthor size regulator.

"You're not tall enough." Ladybug declares.

And like a switch Lena exploded in anger and rage. "GET THEM!" Lena roars.

"You're up." Ladybug said as Silver Claw stepped forward.

"Moon Call!" Silver Claw's bracelet glows as he took a deep breath and released a powerful sonic howl that blew away 2/3rds of the robots off the pier and into the water.

"Whoa, these two have been holding out on us." Supergirl said.

Little did they know Hippolyta was watching them and a smile formed on her face as the 8 heroes sprang into action.

Drawing their swords, Silver Claw and Wonder Woman slashed the incoming robots clearing a path as Zatanna distracted Lena while Ladybug and Green Lantern threw their yoyo and ropes tying up her arms.

Making the adjustments to the amp Batgirl raced towards the robot while Bumblebee flew up the exhaust port and flew towards the circuit board plugging in the amplifier.

"Guys it's in. Go for it." Bumblebee said over the communicator.

"Oh yeah." Batgirl sets the amp to 11 and grabs the cord causing the other end to come out.

Acting quickly Bumblebee grabbed it and tried to hang on.

"It's all you Supergirl!" Batgirl said throwing her the guitar.

"Time for a lullaby." Supergirl grins slamming a pick against the guitar sending the electric current through the amp.

When Bumblesee saw this she thought fast and used her own suit to connect the amp to the circuit board causing her and the robot to get electrocuted.

"NO! YOU CHEATED! YOU CHEATED! YOU CHEATED! YOU CHEATED!" Lena whines like a spoiled brat as her mech fell to the ground and all the robots to shut down.

"Uh Bumblebee got out right?" Batgirl asks as they saw Bumblebee return to normal size and lay on the ground in pain.

"Bumblebee." Silver Claw said running over and helping her up.

"Ugh." Bumblebee groaned as she took off her helmet to reveal a yellow highlight.

"Nice highlight. What's your secret?" Zatanna asks.

"Courage." Wonder Woman said hugging her.

"Still shame the pier all wrecked." Green Lantern said.

"Not quite. We still have one trick left." Silver Claw said getting their attention.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug threw the cutout into the air and everyone watched in awe as all the damages to the pier caused by Lena was repaired.

"Pound it." Silver Claw and Ladybug said holding out their arms but the girls looked to see they were waiting for them to join.

"Pound it." Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Supergirl, Zatanna, Batgirl and Bumblebee said joining in the fist bump.

"That Miraculous thing you did at the end was so amazing." Batgirl said.

"You guys were pretty Miraculous back there too." Ladybug smiles.

"Hey Miraculous Heroes, I like the sound of that." Zatanna said giving them a team name.

As Lena was being taken away, they saw Hippolyta walking towards them. Sighing Diana walked up to her mother ready for her punishment.

"Mother, I am sorry." Diana apologized.

"No Diana, I am sorry. You showed bravery and wisdom worthy of an Amazon. You have indeed earned the title Wonder Woman." Hippolyta smiles causing Diana to smile as well. "You may stay."

"Thank you mother." Diana smiles hugging her.

After letting go Hippolyta walks up to Ladybug and Silver Claw. "I will summon for you both when I am ready, there is something you both need to understand. Until then I entrust the safety of my daughter to you both."

"We promise." Ladybug smiles causing Hippolyta to smile before leaving back to Theymscria.

"So now that that's solved anyone know a place we can stay?" Silver Claw asks.

"I may be able to help with that." Batgirl said.

In a small apartment above a bakery, Barbara had found this place for Sam and Marinette saying they were exchange students from Paris and the couple in charge of the bakery agreed to let them stay in exchange for helping out in the bakery.

Now the apartment was only a living room, and two rooms connected by one bathroom, but Sam and Marinette were more than happy to have a roof over their heads.

"Man what a day." Faang sighs lying on a pillow eating some jerky.

"Tell me about it." Sam sighs. "So how long do you think we'll be stuck in this world?"

"I don't know but while it isn't Hawk Moth, we certainly have our hands full." Faang said.

"Right now I just need a shower." Sam sighs taking off his clothes so he can relax.

In Marinette's room, Marinette was sitting in her chair.

"Wow I can't believe this world has a Ladybug too." Marinette said.

"Used to, I guess that's why you and Sam were brought here." Tikki assumes.

"This has been the longest day of my life." Marinette groans.

"You should try to relax Marinette." Tikki suggests.

"Maybe a bath will help." Marinette sighs.

Taking off her clothes, Marinette walks to the bathroom to relax but the second she opened the door Sam opened his and they both ended up seeing the other in their birthday suits.

Sam and Marinette freeze before letting out screams and slamming their doors shut.

On both sides of their doors Sam and Marinette were bright red as they couldn't get the thought of the other out of their heads.

'I can't believe Sam saw me like this! This is the worst day of my life!' Marinette said.

'Oh my god Marinette saw me, what heck do I do?!' Sam thought.

On Theymscria, Hippolyta was making her way down a large stone staircase to the bottom where the Amazons store their most important treasure.

Making her way to a small room she opens the door revealing the room to be empty. Walking to the wall she presses the stone causing it to go in and from the ground a hidden panel opened.

"After all this time. I will finally fulfill my promise to my oldest friends." Hippolyta said as emerging from the panel was a Miraculous box.

Bending down on one knee, Hippolyta opens the box to reveal all the Miraculous inside it. All of them except the Ladybug and the Wolf Miraculous.


	4. Problems Big and Small

**Chapter 4: Problems Big and Small**

**Hey everyone I'm back. Sorry this took a while but many of the episodes for this show were out of order and I had to try and figure out a way to get it all lined up correctly. I hope everyone's doing okay with the Corona Virus going around. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It had been 3 months since the Miraculous Heroes had defeated Lena Luthor and since Sam and Marinette's little incident. Needless to say, after that the two made a bathroom schedule almost immediately.

At the Grand Re-Opening of Sweet Justice, all of them met up at their booth.

"Aw this is the life. Good friends and good chocolate." Zee smiles eating some.

"It's nice to have everything back to normal." Jessica agrees.

"How are you guys doing adjusting to things here?" Karen asks looking at Sam and Marinette.

"Uh fine." Sam said.

"Yeah perfectly fine." Marinette said sipping her drink.

"Here Sam you gotta try this one." Zee said offering him a chocolate.

Looking over Marinette couldn't help feel a little jealous as Zee fed it to him.

"Blech. Normal and fine are overrated. You guys remember when we first came here and Diana wanted to come here all the time?" Barbara asks.

"Yeah?" Kara asks confused.

"Babs what did you do?" Marinette asks.

Barbara grabs a straw container and moves it around like a lock before pressing down causing a secret hatch to open and they all ran down a slide before crashing onto a mattress.

"Ow. My head." Tikki groans.

"What was that?" Faang groans as Barbara turned on the lights to reveal a secret base with areas for all 8 of them as well as a couch, TV and fridge.

"Tada! Our own home base!" Barbara smiles.

"Babs how did you do all this?" Sam asks as they all stood up.

"I took a few late-night trips to the Construction site while they were rebuilding." Babara smiles.

"Truly a place of wonder." Diana smiles.

"Not bad Babs." Kara smiles.

"We can protect the entire city. Bad guys won't stand a chance." Jessica smiles.

"What do you say leaders?" Barbara asks turning to Sam and Marinette.

"I'm in." Sam nods.

"Me too." Marinette nods.

"Me three." Tikki smiles.

"Don't leave me out." Faang smiles.

"Alright Miraculous Heroes, this is our time!" Barbara declares.

All of them cheered at the idea.

* * *

A week later, Sam and Marinette were walking to school.

Both of them glanced at each other for a brief moment before looking away.

"So…uh you and Zee seem to be getting along." Marinette said.

"Yeah, she's been a good help getting me caught up on everything in this world." Sam said.

"I've been asking Barbara, not a smart move on my part." Marinette said causing Sam to chuckle.

"Babs is a good help…assuming you can ever get her to stop talking." Sam said causing Marinette to giggle.

"Speaking of I hear she and Karen have something they want to show us after school." Marinette said.

"I wonder what it is?" Sam asks as they walked to the lockers and hear a noise.

"Stop hitting yourself. Stop hitting yourself." Looking down the hall they saw a muscular girl with red hair making Karen punch herself while a girl with blue and black hair watched. These were Doris Zeul and Leslie Willis.

"Okay Doris, very funny." Karen said.

"You thought that was funny? Maybe you need a little time to yourself to figure out how comedy works." Leslie smirks as Doris opens a locker.

"Yeah get in there and think about how comedy works." Doris said about to grab her.

"Wait. I can do it myself." Karen sighs walking into the locker as Doris slams it shut.

As they walked away both girls shot a glare at Sam and Marinette who glare back before walking over to the locker.

"Hang on Karen, we'll get you out in a second." Sam said as Marinette opened her hand bag and Tikki flew into the lock before unlocking it allowing Marinette to open the door and pull her out.

"Phew, thanks Tikki." Karen said.

"No problem." Tikki smiles before flying back into Marinette's bag.

"Karen you shouldn't let those bullies pick on you like that." Marinette said.

"What am I supposed to do? They're big and I'm small." Karen sighs.

"What's wrong with being small?" Faang asks popping out of Sam's jacket.

"It's the worst, nothing good ever comes from this. But that's gonna change." Karen vows walking away.

"Marinette I'm a little worried." Sam said.

"Yeah, me too." Marinette nods in agreement.

* * *

After school, Doris was at her house lifting weights while talking to Leslie on her laptop.

"Seriously you need new material. Why are you hitting yourself?" Leslie said mimicking her.

"Whatever, it's classic." Doris said when her weight stand broke and she fell down causing Leslie to laugh.

"A meathead falling down, now that's classic." Leslie laughs.

"Shut it Leslie!" Doris said closing the laptop when her parents walked in. "Uh ever hear of knocking?"

"Daddy and I are leaving for the Science Conference now, mkay?" Her mom asks.

"Fine whatever." Doris said not really caring.

"Have fun with your sporting activities sweetums, love you." Her mom said as they left.

Flexing her muscles Doris saw her muscles go down a little. "I gotta pump up."

Walking into her parent's home lab, Doris looks around and sees a growth chart below a vial of serums. Grinning she takes on and injects it into her arm. "Oh yeah. Pump up." Doris said as orange veins grew around her body.

* * *

At the hideout, Jessica, Kara, Zee, Marinette, Tikki and Faang were sitting down when Sam walked over.

"Room for one more?" Sam asks as Marinette looked to the seat next to her, taking a deep breath Sam sat down as Barbara walked out from behind a curtain.

"Ladies, gentleman and kwamis I bring to you the new and improved Bumblebee!" Barbara declares as Karen walks out in a new high tech suit.

"Wow Karen, that's pretty cool." Marinette said.

"Quite the upgrade from your original suit." Sam said.

"Karen it is simply divine." Zee said.

"Battle Armor befitting a true warrior." Diana smiles.

"It looks awesome kid, what's it do?" Kara asks.

"Well we've added these plate modules to make the suit solar-powered." Bumblebee explains gesturing to her suit.

"Plus they make her look like a bee." Barbara adds.

"I also modified the wings so there's a better tone to the way they buzz." Bumblebee said flapping them.

"Like a bee." Barbara adds.

"And we're working on adding quartz prisms in the gauntlets that will emit an electrical sting." Bumblebee said.

"Like a cute little bee." Barbara said.

"Wow Karen looks like you added all the bells and whistles." Tikki said.

"And that's nothing compared to my biggest upgrade yet." Bumblebee said activating her suit causing her to glow as she started growing a little in size before shrinking down to the size of a bee.

"Uhm…yaay." Zee said as they all gave her a slow clap.

"So you shrunk differently?" Faang asks as Bumblebee looks at herself.

"Oh no. I'm not supposed to shrink I'm supposed to grow." Bumblebee groans.

"Aww but you're so cute small." Zee said.

"Cute and useless. How am I supposed to stand up to the bad guys when I'm just a puny little insect?" Karen asks taking off her helmet.

"It's okay. I'm sure we just inverted the zeta thingy when we had to crosswire the other thingy because we were out of those thingy thingies." Barbara said as the others look to Sam.

"They're missing a part." Sam clarifies.

"Oh." All of them said.

"Then let us procure the correct thingies." Diana said.

"Quick trip to the mall and we'll have it all fixed up." Barbara said.

"Well as much as I hate to miss a trip to the mall my father and I have a show tonight." Zee said.

"And I'm protesting the show for using animals." Jessica said.

"Oh cool, we can share a cab." Zee said.

"Don't worry Karen, I'm sure you'll get it." Jessica said.

"Being a hero isn't easy but at least you got us to help you out." Marinette said.

"Us too." Tikki said.

"Thanks guys." Karen smiles.

* * *

At the mall, at the sports store, Doris was walking down the aisle when an employee sees her.

"Hey little lady, looking for the yoga mats?" He asks.

"Free weights." Doris said.

"Oh for a Dance Aerobics class?" He jokes causing Doris to growl. "You seem pretty strong for a girl, how about some 3 Pounders?"

"Do I look like someone who wants 3 Pounders?!" Doris snaps as her muscles and her body grew in size causing the employee to gulp.

Nearby, Sam and Marinette were trying to help Diana deal with the escalator.

"Okay Diana you just wait and step off now." Marinette said as Diana jumps off.

"Huzzah! I have survived the mechanical staircase." Diana said proudly.

"It's just an escalator." Sam said when Barbara let out a squeal.

"The new Gotham line of Cowls are in!" Babara said running off to a store.

"Yeah while you guys do your nerd stuff I'm gonna get some chili fries." Kara said walking away.

"I gotta get snacks for Faang." Sam said.

"I need to find some sweets for Tikki." Marinette said as they walked away.

"Lead on young Karen. Let us do our nerd stuff." Diana said as they walked to the electronics store when some weights were thrown out of the sports store along with an employee. "Great Hera, what is the cause of this mayhem?"

Karen points to the broken window where a large woman with red hair wearing torn clothes that mimic a cave woman.

"Puny man, how dare you insult Giganta!" She roars causing the employee to scramble away in fear. "Now feel my wraith!" Giganta threw a basketball hoop.

In the small shop Sam and Marinette were buying beef jerky and cookies for their kwamis when suddenly the basketball hoop flew threw the window crashing into the stands knocking Sam and Marinette to the ground.

"Are you okay Marinette?" Sam asks as he looks down to see he was on top of her and both of them had soft blushes on their faces.

"Uh yeah…thanks." Marinette said as they stood up.

"T-This should cover it sir. Keep the change." Sam said handing the vendor some money before they ran out.

"Citizens clear the area!" Wonder Woman appears causing everyone to leave. "We shall dispose of this brute. Come Karen, to battle!"

"But my suit! It's not ready." Karen said but Wonder Woman leaps in and attacks.

Jumping towards Giganta she punches her in the face but instead Wonder Woman was the one to feel pain.

Looking at this in shock, Karen quickly ran into the electronic store and scrambled to find the part she needed.

Wonder Woman grabs a hockey stick and readies it like a staff, but Giganta stacks four large weights on top of each other to make a club.

Gulping Wonder Woman dodges the club as it makes multiple dents in the ground before smashing her hockey stick to pieces.

As Sam and Marinette ran out of the store, they saw Giganta and Wonder Woman fighting.

"Well this sure is change from Lena." Sam said.

"Incoming!" Marinette said as they dodged a fountain being thrown at them. "Time to transform."

"Agreed." Sam said as they ran off.

"Let us see how you stand up to the Lasso of Truth!" Wonder Woman throws her lasso which wraps around Giganta's arm. Smirking Wonder Woman thinks she's won until Giganta pulls her in tying her up with her own lasso before hanging her on the wall. "The lasso compels me to tell the truth…this is humiliating." She sighs.

Walking out of the food court with a hot dog and drink, Kara looks to see Giganta laughing at Wonder Woman. "Seriously?" She sighs.

"Hey Meatbrain! Over here!" Giganta turns to see Supergirl flying in and delivering multiple punches to the face.

Growling Giganta grabs Supergirl and slams her against the ground again and again like a ragdoll.

"Is that all you got?" Supergirl mocks before Giganta grabbed her by the head and spun her around throwing her right through the roof of the mall.

"This is too easy." Giganta said when a yoyo wrapped around her feet before Silver Claw leaped in and kicked her in the face causing her to stumble back.

"Well why don't you try fighting more than one?" Ladybug asks standing next to him.

Walking out of the store with multiple shopping bags, Barbara looks over and gasps seeing Ladybug and Silver Claw taking on Giganta. "A fight!" Disappearing for a second she pops out as Batgirl.

Running over Batgirl grabs a tennis racket on the floor. "Tennis anyone?"

Ladybug looks to see Batgirl whack a bomb with the racket and instantly she picks up a baseball bat. "Batter up!" Whacking the bomb, it flew towards Giganta causing an explosion but Giganta walks out unharmed.

"Uh oh." Batgirl said as the three heroes dodge Giganta's punches.

Inside the electronics store, Karen was trying to fix her suit. "That should do it." Karen said when something exploded and smoke came out of her suit. "Dang."

Ladybug leaps over Giganta and throws her yoyo around her legs and tries to pull. "I could use a little help."

"Hang on." Silver Claw runs over and grabs the rope but Giganta yanks them both in and throws them back. "You okay?"

"Yeah I think so." Ladybug said when they both looked down to see Giganta had tied their hands together with Ladybug's yoyo.

Both of them look to each other and a nervous look appeared on both their faces.

"Well lookie here, a two for one deal." Giganta grins when Batgirl threw a net over Giganta to try and stop her but Giganta broke out of it with ease.

"Uh deuce?" Batgirl offers until Giganta grabs Batgirl and rolls her into the ball throwing her at Ladybug and Silver Claw.

Both of them struggle to get out of the way but couldn't as Batgirl smashes into them sending the three of them smashing into some mannequins.

"Strike!" Giganta grins.

Karen pops her head out and gasps to see her friends groaning in pain. Narrowing her eyes, she knew what she had to do.

"Hey you!" Giganta turns around to see Bumblebee glaring at her. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size." Bumblebee activates her suit and at first grows exponentially in size before shrinking down to the size of a bee. "Oh come on!"

Cracking her knuckles Giganta slams her hand down on Bumblebee wanting to squash her.

Bumblebee slowly opens her eyes to see she was so small she fit in the gap between Giganta's fingers. "I-I'm alive and it's all because I'm a puny little insect."

Grinning Bumblebee used her small size to fly around Giganta confusing her while Giganta tried to squash her but couldn't.

Flying up the wall, Giganta climbs after only to be met by Bumblebee's stingers. Firing two blasts they hit but barely did a scratch. "Note to self, upgrade stingers."

Giganta tries to punch Bumblebee but misses. Getting an idea Bumblebee flew in as Giganta threw another punch but loops back causing Giganta to punch herself in the face and wobble back.

"Hey, why are you hitting yourself?" Bumblebee smirks touching Giganta causing her to fall over the edge and crash through the floor and a few parking lot levels. "Did I do that?"

Flying down to the bottom, Bumblebee saw Giganta was gone but the large dent was still there.

"Nice work kid!" Looking up she saw Supergirl, Batgirl, Wonder Woman, Ladybug and Silver Claw smiling down at her.

"You have made Athena proud young Karen." Wonder Woman said.

"We knew you could do it." Ladybug said.

"Growth tech smowth tech." Batgirl said.

"Guess being small isn't so bad anymore." Silver Claw said.

"I-I did." Bumblebee said before fainting.

"Eh it's a work in progress." Batgirl said.

"Hey how long are you two gonna be holding hands?" Supergirls smirks gesturing to see Ladybug and Silver Claw's hands were still tied together.

Both of them stutter nervously before getting free. Looking to each other both of knew it was time they talked.

* * *

That night, Sam and Marinette were sitting down with an uncomfortable silence between them.

"Hey uh Sam, t-things have been a little weird lately since we've come here." Marinette said trying to break the silence.

"Tell me about it, but it could be worse." Sam said getting her attention. "At least we both were brought here instead being sent here all by ourselves or worse…we could have been brought here with Chloe."

A soft smile appears on Marinette's face as she giggles. "That would be awful."

"Look I know we didn't have the best start arriving here, but I think we can make this right and help this world. But to do that, we need to snap ourselves out of this weird thing we're in. What do you think?" Sam said holding out his hand as is to make a truce.

Marinette looks at Sam and sees the same confident smile she saw when they met. He was there for her in their world and this world, she just didn't realize it before.

Leaning in Marinette takes his hand and pulls Sam in kissing on the cheek before leaning in and hugging him surprising him.

"Sam I don't know what this world is gonna throw at us but I'm glad I have you." Marinette said.

Sam looks at her smiling face and couldn't help but get pulled into it.

"Me too." Sam smiles as they turn off the lights and end this day on a happy note.


	5. Beware the Bunnies

**Chapter 5: Beware the Bunnies**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. I hope everyone is doing well. Some ideas for this chapter came from my buddy masters123lfm. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

At Zee's penthouse, Sam was standing in the middle of the suite looking in awe at everything.

"Wow Zee, how do you afford all this?" Sam asks.

"My dad is a famous magician who performs lots of shows." Zee said from a nearby closet.

"Oh so that's where you got your love of magic from." Sam chuckles.

"Yeah, don't get me wrong being my dad's assistant but I really want to be my own magician." Zee said walking in with something on a hanger.

"I can respect that, but why do you need me?" Sam asks.

"Because I finally got my first gig as a magician and I need an assistant. Here try this one. It's my dad's old magician's tux." Zee said holding it out for him.

"Uh what?" Sam asks confused.

"Yeah shouldn't you have asked Sam if he wanted to be your assistant first?" Faang asks.

"Please Sam, you're the only one. Karen's got stage fright, Diana things its too flashy, Babs gives away all the tricks and Marinette and Jessica already had plans today." Zee begs.

"What about Kara?" Faang asks.

"Oh she's got another job today. Zee said pulling out two caged bunnies. "Watching these two for me. This is Blackberry Hazel von Hausle III, and this is Dandelion Pipkin de Heisenplay."

"Wow fancy names." Sam said.

"So will you do it? Please." Zee repeats.

"Oh alright." Sam said as Zee cheers and gives him a hug.

"Oh thank you thank you." Zee smiles before handing him the tux. "Now go try this one. We have to stop at Kara's before going to the party."

20 minutes later, Zee walked out in her magician's outfit when the door opened and she saw Sam step out her dad's out tux and let's just say it really fit him well.

"Uh how do I look?" Sam asks.

"Magical." Zee said causing her and Faang to chuckle. "Come on." Zee grabs his hand and leads him out.

"Wait Zee, the rabbits." Sam reminds.

Heading back in Zee picks up both cages and runs back out.

* * *

At Kara's house, Kara was laying in bed trying to sleep when she heard a knock at the door.

"Stupid super-hearing." Kara groans.

"Kara, your friends are here." Her uncle called out.

"What? Who could be coming this early?" Kara asks walking to the door when it swung open to reveal Zee.

"Hello Kara dear: my pride and joy." Zee smiles.

"Pride and huh?" Kara asks when Sam walks in. "Whoa, what's with the monkey suit?"

"I'm helping Zee today." Sam said.

"This is Blackberry Hazel von Hausle III, and this is Dandelion Pipkin de Heisenplay." Zee introduces.

"Okay, why are they in my room?" Kara asks.

"Uh hello we had a whole text about it last night." Zee said showing her phone.

"Whatev." Kara said.

"Please, Kara! You simply cannot flake on me now! This is my very first paid performance as a solo magician, and I need you to care for my two little lovelies while I'm away." Zee said.

"Can't you just take them with you or have Sam watch them? Aren't they, you know, part of your act or something?" Kara asks.

"Sam's gonna be on stage with me and frankly the way Faang is looking at them is a little creepy." Zee points to Sam's pocket and they saw Faang drooling at the sight of them.

"Bunnies make very good jerky." Faang said.

"To be fair rabbits are a main part of a wolf's diet." Sam said putting Faang back inside.

"Not to mention these are magical rabbits, my dear. They might be a bit much for a children's birthday party. Now, where can I put them?" Zee asks.

"I don't know, over there." Kara points to the dirty floor beneath them.

"On this floor? Ugh hold these." Zee said handing the rabbits to Kara and Sam as she got to cleaning. "Now, there are only a few simple rules to bear in mind. First, they must be given only organic vegetables, cut into segments of no larger than an inch cubed. And I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to limit the cruciferous vegetables, as little Blackberry Hazel von Hausle III has had some issues with stomach discomfort recently. Then of course, they'll need access to fresh water at all times, no cooler than 57 degrees Fahrenheit, that's around 13.5 degrees Celsius. Ooh, and very important, when it's time for their brushing—"

"Wait how long are you guys gonna be gone?" Kara asks.

"Can't be more than an hour." Sam said.

"Now as to the brushings. Three strokes gently to the left and five to the right." Zee said.

"Yeah, yeah I got it." Kara said as they were about to walk out.

"Oh there is one more rule." Zee said.

"Dude!" Kara groans.

"Even kwamis don't have this many rules." Faang said.

"This is the most important rule of all. You're not, under any circumstances to put these two together, understand?" Zee asks.

"Whatev." Kara brushes it off.

"Thank you, Kara! Mummy's gonna miss you lovelies. See you soon! Bye-ee!" Zee said as she and Sam left.

Yet right after they left they didn't realize Kara basically broke their rule in not even a minute.

* * *

At the park, Sam and Zee were setting up when he saw a banner.

"Happy Birthday Alix? Hmm wonder how the one in my world is doing?" Sam asks when a small figure zooms past him.

"Whoa, sorry. Still getting the hang of my skates." A female voice said.

Looking down Sam's eyes widen to see a 5-year-old version of Alix with roller blades, helmet and everything.

'No way.' Sam thought when he saw a kid with spiky blonde hair and a red shirt with a boy with dark skin and glasses in green.

"Hey Alix, wanna race? Max can time us?" Kim asks.

"You're on." Alix grins.

"On your mark get set go!" Max said as they raced around the park.

Looking around Sam saw all the kids at the party looked just like the teens from his world. He saw Rose, Juleka, even Nino.

"Wow." Sam said blown away.

"Sam, is everything alright?" Zee asks setting up.

"Uh Zee, when this is over you and I need to talk about something important." Sam whispers.

Zee looks at Sam and wondered what he meant.

"Alright will the birthday girl please step up for my first trick!" Zee said as Alix skated over to her stand. "Happy Birthday Alix, say what's this?"

Zee reaches behind her ear, but instead of a quarter, a little bunny appeared.

"Wow a bunny?" Alix smiles when Rose let out a gasp.

"Lots of bunnies!" Rose points as the whole park gets swarmed with little bunnies.

Popping their heads out Sam and Zee see Supergirl pop out in front of them.

"I'm guessing this is what happens if you let them out their cage?" Sam guesses.

"So…how's the show?" Supergirl asks.

"I told you to keep them apart!" Zee snaps.

"I did. I totally did, for, like, at least ten minutes." Supergirl said but Sam and Zee just glared at her. "Five…three minutes….one minute."

"Oh come on!" Sam and Zee said.

"Well what was I supposed to do?! They love each other!" Supergirl said.

"Exactly! That's the problem!" Zee said.

"Wow, what a cool Superman Costume." Nino said.

"This is not a Superman costume." Supergirl glares.

"Technically I think she qualifies as Supergirl." Max said.

"Uhh yes children, this is my co-assistant Supergirl." Sam said pulling her in and instantly Zee had an idea.

"Yes and now my assistants will help me with my next trick. Making these rabbits disappear!" Zee tosses one rabbit up and when it landed in her hat it disappeared.

Catching on Sam and Supergirl gathered up all the rabbits and threw them to Zee who caught them all in her hat emptying the park of all the rabbits.

"Tada!" Zee said as the three of them posed together causing the kid to cheer.

"Superman's sister is the best!" Nino cheered.

"Listen kid!" Supergirl glares pounding her fists together when they heard a loud rumbling.

"I don't like the sound of that." Sam gulps as they turned around and saw a massive tsunami of bunnies coming towards them with Zee's rabbits on the top.

"Oh no! They're still together!" Zee gasps.

"And they still love each other!" Supergirl gasps as the bunnies were about to come down on them.

"Hold me!" Zee panics clinging to Sam for dear life as the bunnies came down sending them flooding through the city.

Resurfacing Sam gasps for air as Zee had wrapped her arms and legs around him.

"Zee are you okay?" Sam asks.

"Not gonna lie, I kinda like this." Zee flirts when suddenly Supergirl resurfaced.

"I'm drowning in cuteness!" Supergirl said.

"I gave you one rule!" Zee said.

"No you didn't! You gave me like 500 rules!" Supergirl said.

"And you broke the only one that mattered!" Zee snaps.

"Kara why couldn't you leave them in their cages?" Sam asks.

"Why is Zee holding onto you like she wants to make out with you?" Kara asks as Sam and Zee look at each other and blush.

"Don't change the subject!" Zee said.

"How was I supposed to know that Harry Houdini was a girl?!" Supergirl asks.

"Harry what? How dare you! Those rabbits are purebred magical creatures with carefully selected names. They are not to be mentioned in the same breath as Merlin and Harry Houdini!" Zee snaps as she ended up pushing Sam down into the bunnies so she could glare Supergirl in the face.

"My names are way better!" Supergirl snaps as Sam pushes up to breathe.

"Forget about the names! We have to stop them!" Sam said.

"He's right, the only way to stop magical rabbits is with magic itself." Zee said.

"Alright Zee, ready?" Sam asks.

"Let's do this." Zee nods as she and Sam dived under the bunnies.

"Faang, Teeth Out!" Emerging from the bunnies were Silver Claw and Zatanna in their supersuits.

"ince the cause of all this is the love between Blackberry Hazel von Hausle III and Dandelion Pipkin de Heisenplay." Zee said.

"Merlin and Harry Houdini." Supergirl corrects.

"Then I will simply have to cast a hate spell to drive them apart." Zatanna said reciting a spell causing all the bunnies to gather in one area. Smiling everyone thought they were saved until the bunnies gathered together to form a giant bunny-shaped monster. "I may have worded that spell wrong."

"Ya think!" Silver Claw said.

"I couldn't handle them when they were a million tiny bunnies, but one giant monster? No problem." Supergirl grins flying towards the monster to punch it but the bunnies moved out of the way causing her to fly through it. "Aw come on! Let me punch you!" Supergirl keeps up the attacks but kept missing as the bunnies moved out of the way.

Suddenly the monster grabbed her in its giant hand.

"Supergirl!" Silver Claw gasps before jumping off the building and slashes the hand causing the monster to drop her.

"Whoa!" Supergirl screams when Silver Claw caught her bridal style before landing safetly on the ground.

"Hey you okay?" Silver Claw asks.

"What? Uh yeah that was a cakewalk, but uh could you put me down now?" Supergirl asks nervously as Silver Claw put her down.

"Physical attacks won't work on it." Silver Claw said.

"That area has to be where my rabbits are." Zatanna said pointing to the chest.

"Alright, Supergirl I'm gonnna give you one chance. Be ready to fly." Silver Claw said.

"What's the signal?" Supergirl asks.

"Moon call!" Silver Claw's bracelet glowed as he took a deep breath and released a sonic howl blowing away the bunnies making the chest area to reveal both of Zee's rabbits in the shape of a heart.

Using this opening Supergirl flew in and grabbed them.

"Quick! You have to separate them!" Zatanna yells.

"But...but they love each other." Supergirl said.

"Seriously?!" Zatanna yells.

"Just do it!" Silver Claw snaps.

Seeing she had no choice Supergirl used all her strength to pry the two rabbits apart making the monster disappear leaving only the two rabbits.

As she lands, Zatanna looks to the crowd and pulls her and Silver Claw in. "Uh Ta da!" Instantly everyone applauds them.

* * *

At the hideout in Sweet Justice, the rabbits were in cages as Sam was showing Marinette, Zee, Diana, Jessica, Karen and Barbara the pictures he took today.

"You see these are our friends from our world and these are the kids I saw at the party." Sam explains showing the kid and teenage versions of them.

"I don't believe this." Marinette gasps.

"What does it mean?" Diana asks.

"Well maybe since there were versions of Ladybug and Silver Claw here before there must also be different versions of people from your world in our world." Barbara explains.

"And apparently in our case, some are kids?" Jessica guesses.

"Apprarently." Marinette said.

"What do you think Kara? Kara?" Diana turns around to see Kara taking the rabbits out of their cages and hugging them.

"Kara!" Sam and Zee took the rabbits out of her hands and put them in their cages.

"Hey what gives?" Kara asks.

"Seriously Kara? After all the trouble you still haven't learned something?" Marinette asks.

"I really don't wanna deal with another bunny problem anytime soon." Sam said.

"They're right Kara after what you did Blackberry Hazel von Hausle III, and this is Dandelion Pipkin de Heisenplay I can't allow this catastrophe to happen again." Zee said.

"Their names are Merlin and Harry Houdini!" Kara snaps when Tikki and Faang flew out.

"Hold on ladies, maybe you should just let Sam, Marinette, Faang and I watch the rabbits from now on." Tikki suggests.

"I agree Tikki, you guys might be the best choices." Zee smiles petting Tikki with her index finger.

"So as for how to care for Blackberry Hazel von—ugh I'm sorry Zee can we stick with calling them Merlin and Harry Houdini, please?" Sam asks.

"Oh, of course, you can darling. You're free to call them whatever you like." Zee blushes softly letting out a giggle.

"What?! He can call them Merlin and Harry Houdini but I can't?! That is so unfair!" Kara snaps.

"For Starters, he asked nice and politely while you were rude and disrespectful. Besides I trust Sam completely." Zee said leaning in and hugging him causing Sam to blush while Marinette look at them in shock and glared at her.

"I'LL SHOW YOU." Kara cracks her knuckles.

"Kara that's enough you should be thankful Zee is letting us call them by the name you gave them." Faang said.

"Whatev. I'm going back home." Kara said walking out.

Marinette looks over and saw Zee being all lovey dovey with Sam and she couldn't help grind her teeth at this. 'Now I gotta figure out how to deal with her.'


	6. Hate Triangle

**Chapter 6: Hate Triangle**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry about the wait, this was a fun chapter to write, lots of laughs. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It was the Homecoming football game for Metropolis High and everyone was excited.

"Wow, we certainly didn't have something like this back in Paris." Marinette said as she and Sam got drinks.

"Football's more of an American Sport." Sam said sipping his soda when he noticed a girl with long black hair that had pencils sticking in it. This was Lois Lane.

"Welcome sports fans to the biggest game of the year! Lois Lane coming to you live from the field where our Fighting Hamsters are sure to make this game out of this world!" Lois said.

Looking around the field they noticed Jess walking with a guy with muscles and brown hair, this was Hal Jordan a fellow Green Lantern.

"Kilowog's right you know. You're gonna have to hit someone eventually." Hal said.

"Oh Hal, must you be so wrong about so many things?" Jessica mocks.

"Go get'em tonight Jordan!"

"Nibble on Hamsters!" Two fans said.

"Nibble on!" Hal cheers when Jess walks away. "Hey!"

"Life isn't like a sports match, Hal. There are more ways to get a touchdown than by hitting people." Jessica said.

"Yeah if you can run fast enough." Sam said as he and Marinette walked over.

"Hey guys glad you could make it." Jessica smiles.

"Sorry we're a little late. The line for the snacks took forever." Marinette said.

"Whoa, hey there." Hal said checking out Marinette. "You're kinda cute. Name's Hal Jordan but you probably already knew that."

"Uh yeah I've heard your name thrown around here and there." Marinette said uncomfortably.

"When I score my first touchdown, it'll be for you." Hal said as Sam growls hating this guy.

"Yeah sorry he's…yeah he's an idiot." Jessica said.

"Clearly." Sam said.

"Listen Hal you seem like a nice guy, but uh…I'm seeing someone." Marinette said.

"What?" Hal said.

"What?" Jessica said equally confused before she noticed Marinette gesturing for her to help get rid of him. "I mean yes. Marinette is seeing someone and boy are they in love."

"Aw man, the good ones are always taken." Hal groans walking away.

"Oh man that was awful." Marinette said.

"I am sorry you had to suffer through that." Jessica said when the bus for the other team showed up.

"Oh no!" Hal said hiding behind a trash can. "I didn't know we were playing these guys."

"Hold on. Is the great Hal Jordan actually afraid of the other team?" Jessica laughs as Sam and Marinette walk away.

"So uh do you really have someone or were you just saying that to get rid of Hal?" Sam asks.

"Sorry Sam, my little secret." Marinette teases.

"It's not the other team I'm afraid of. I finally got tracked down by my greatest enemy." Hal said as girl with long black hair in bow cheerleading outfit. This was Carol Ferris.

"Who behind the cheerleader?" Jessica asks.

"It is the Cheerleader." Hal said when Carol looks over causing him to panic. "I think she saw me." Hal said as she walked behind the bleachers.

Nearby Lois was finishing up her story.

"Get ready folks our Hamsters are about to lay it all on the line! With stakes this high the drama is…ugh I can't do this Jimmy I just can't. Football isn't news. I need action, drama, heroes and villains." Lois groans walking over the stands where Sam and Marinette were. "Hey this seat taken?"

"Have a seat." Sam said.

"Hey aren't you the girl who runs the school paper? Lois right?" Marinette asks.

"Yeah, for now. Sadly people won't read school news if nothing exciting happens. I need action or my paper is dead." Lois said when a bright pink light shined behind them.

"Huh?" Turning around the three of them gasp to see that Carol girl but in a pink dress and a pink crown on her head. This was Star Sapphire.

"Thought you got rid of me, didn't you Hal Jordan? Well now you're mine!" Star Sapphire said throwing hearts at the field causing explosions.

"How's that for action?" Sam said.

"Jackpot." Lois smiles standing up. "Thanks for the seat but I've got a scoop!"

"Show your face Hal Jordan!" Star Sapphire said as everyone ran for their lives.

Running inside Sam and Marinette let out Faang and Tikki.

"That girl either really likes or really hates him." Tikki said.

"I think both." Faang said.

"Talk later, they need us." Sam said.

"Right, time to transform. Tikki, Spots on!" Marinette said her earrings glowed and she transformed into Ladybug.

"Faang, Teeth out!" Sam said as his bracelet glowed and he transformed into Silver Claw.

* * *

Running across the field, Jessica and Hal jumped behind a popcorn machine.

"What's going on? Who is this girl?" Jessica asks.

"Her name is Star Sapphire and she's super clingy." Hal said.

"I can see that, what is she some super evil maniacal space princess or something?" Jessica asks.

"No, she's…my girlfriend." Hal admits.

"Wait what?" Jessica asks.

Running towards Star Sapphire, Lois had her camera ready. "Now this is drama." Ducking Lois narrowly dodges a blast. "On second thought, I could do with a little less drama."

As a blast flew in suddenly something grabbed Lois and pulls her to safety.

"Whoa, you okay?" Lois opens her eyes to see Silver Claw had saved her.

"Whoa." Lois said in awe as Silver Claw carried her a good distance away.

"You stay here where it's safe. I'll take care of this." Silver Claw said putting her down before drawing his sword and going back.

"Whoa mama, now that's a scoop." Lois said liking what she was seeing.

As Star Sapphire was destroying everything looking for Hal a yoyo swung in and tied her to the football post.

"Whoa girl. Calm down." Ladybug said as she and Silver Claw landed in front of her.

"Why don't you take a few deep breaths and no one else needs to get hurt." Silver Claw suggests.

"My heart is already hurt and it's because of Hal Jordan!" Star Sapphire said breaking free of Ladybug's yoyo and blasts them both back.

"Ladybug! Silver Claw!" Jessica gasps. "Hal we need to help. In brightest day, in blackest night.

"No evil shall escape my sight." Hal chants.

"Let those who worship evil's might..."

"Beware our power..."

"Green Lantern's light!" They both chanted but only Jessica turned into Green Lantern while Hal's just made a sputtering noise.

"What's wrong with your ring? Wait are you scared?" Green Lantern smirks.

"Dude, she really freaks me out." Hal admits when Ladybug and Silver Claw were thrown into them.

"Hey guys." Ladybug groans.

"Did we miss the game?" Silver Claw asks as Green Lantern helps them.

"Ladybug, Silver Claw help me get him to safety. Hal run to the locker rooms!" Green Lantern said helping them up.

"You can't hide from me Hal Jordan!" Star Sapphire said firing hearts at him.

Creating a bow and arrow Green Lantern fires them while Silver Claw slashes them away with his sword and Ladybug knocks them away with her yoyo.

"What did you do to make her so mad at you?!" Ladybug asks.

"Nothing, she's just mad because I broke up with her!" Hal said.

"WORST TEXT EVER!" Star Sapphire sobs.

"What?!" Green Lantern said grabbing Hal. "You broke up with her over text?"

"Dude that is not cool." Silver Claw said.

"I put a smiley face in it. I'm not the Joker." Hal said.

"Well now there's a frowny face on my heart!" Star Sapphire snaps creating a giant heart with a frowny face forcing him to run as both the heroes and villain snapped at him.

"You are the worst you know that?" Silver Claw said.

"You broke my heart." Star Sapphire said.

"This is the lowest thing you've ever done." Green Lantern said.

"I cry myself to sleep at night." Star Sapphire throws the heart down launching in the air but Ladybug caught him.

"Can one of you please hit her?" Hal asks.

"I wanna hit you right now." Ladybug said as the four of them ran into the locker room where and all the football players froze seeing Ladybug and Green Lantern.

"Girls!" They yelled running out.

Putting Hal down Green Lantern smacks him. "Ow!" Hal said when Ladybug and Silver Claw hit him as well. "Come on. I didn't know she was a Violet Lantern when I started dating her. She was just Carol."

"Violet Lantern?" Silver Claw asks.

"A Violet Lantern. Like our rings uses will-power she uses love. I even met a Blue Lantern once. That guy was alright but he wasn't as cool as me." Hal said.

"You can't run from me, Hal Jordan! Love will always find a way!" Star Sapphire yells from outside.

"If only I wasn't so effortlessly charming and ruggedly good looking. Then she wouldn't have any power." Hal said.

"He forgot humble too." Silver Claw rolls his eyes.

"Just what we needed, a male Chloe." Ladybug groans.

"Chloe?" Green Lantern asks looking to them.

"Who's Chloe? Is she hot?" Hal asks as both made a gagging noise.

"If you guys have any ideas, I'm open to them." Green Lantern said.

"I got one. Just hit her." Hal said.

"No, there has to be another way." Green Lantern said.

"Hang on. Lucky Charm!" Ladybug threw her yoyo into the air and from it a small hand mirror appeared. "A mirror?"

"Oh thanks, I needed to freshen up my look." Hal said taking it and checking himself out.

Ladybug looks around and peeks outside and gets an idea.

"I got it. Hal give me the mirror." Ladybug said.

"But I'm not done." Hal said when Silver Claw elbows him in the gut causing him to drop the mirror.

"Now you are." Silver Claw said.

"What's the plan?" Green Lantern asks.

"Follow my lead." Ladybug said as the four of them walked out.

"Hey Star Sapphire!" Green Lantern calls out.

"You! You three will not get in the way of me and my Hal Jordan!" Star Sapphire yells. "I won't let either of you girls have him!"

"Wait you think us and him?" Ladybug asks. "Blech no way!"

"No no no no no no! I wouldn't date that loser if he was the last guy on earth." Green Lantern said.

"Seriously, have you met this guy?" Silver C said.

"This guy is a total idiot!" Green Lantern said.

"Hey I'm right here!" Hal said.

Ladybug holds up the mirror. "Star Sapphire there's only one real love that you ever need and it's right here."

Floating down Star Sapphire looks into the mirror and only saw her reflection. "Me?"

"That's right. You don't need Hal to feel loved. You can love yourself." Ladybug said.

"You don't need Hal. I mean look at him, he's a mess." Silver Claw said.

"Again, right here." Hal said annoyed.

"Carol he doesn't love you." Green Lantern said as Star Sapphire sniffles.

"It smells like dog food." Star Sapphire agrees.

"The only book he's ever read is a playbook." Green Lantern said.

"I tried to get him to read Pride and Prejudice once. He asked where the pictures were." Star Sapphire admits.

"You see, he doesn't deserve someone like you." Ladybug said.

"The real love of your life is out there and you'll find him once you learn to love yourself." Silver Claw said.

Smiling Star Sapphire handed the mirror back to Ladybug before flying up. "You three are right. I don't need to be in love with Hal to be happy. I can just love myself. And one day I will make you good enough for me Hal Jordan! And you will be mine forever!" She declares racing into the city.

As Lois arrives back she saw Ladybug pick up the mirror. "Miraculous Ladybug!" Throwing it up in the air Ladybug repairs all the damage made to the field blowing everyone's minds.

Taking out her camera Lois took a picture of Ladybug, Silver Claw and Green Lantern.

"Pound it." The three heroes said fist-bumping.

"You know you three could have just hit her." Hal said.

"Shut up Hal!" The three of them said before punching him all at once knocking him to the ground.

"This was definitely a first. I have never been in a fight where we won without throwing a punch." Ladybug said.

"That's why I believe there's an alternative to fighting." Green Lantern said.

"You might believe that, but will others?" Silver Claw asks getting her attention. "You're a hero, that means sometimes putting your values aside to help others in need." Silver Claw said.

"But...I don't want to hurt people." Green Lantern admits.

"Neither do we, but if we don't stop them innocent people could get hurt." Ladybug said.

"Just think about it. In the meantime try not to ask us to bail you out of trouble every time one of Hal's exes show up." Silver Claw smirks.

Almost instantly Green Lantern and Ladybug burst into laughter. "Ok, okay you've made your point." Green Lantern smiles.

"Come on guys, lets get outta here." Ladybug said as they left.

Running over Lois eyes Ladybug and Silver Claw. "Those two are something else and my ticket to the greatest scoop of all time." She grins.


	7. Cheetah

**Chapter 7: Cheetah**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. This was a fun one to write. Wow, this story already has 10,000 views! Dang you guys rock! I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

In the gym, a girl with long blonde hair and an hourglass figure was preparing for her leap. This was Barbi Minerva.

Barbi sprints forward before leaping off the springboard, flips and sticks the landing causing all the other girls on the team to cheer.

"If you keep vaulting like that, we might actually win gold this year." A team member said.

"Well it wasn't me who fell on the uneven bars." Barbi said making her feel awful.

"Nice work, Barbi. Maybe your cleanest vault yet." Coach said.

"Good. Then, if it's settled, and I'm captain again, let's get one thing clear..." Barbi said confidently.

"Hold on, we still have one more girl, Diana Prince." The coach said looking at the clipboard.

"Ugh the new girl." Barbi said as they saw Diana take a knee across the room.

"Lift me, Boreas. Let your wintery breath keep me aloft." Diana said silently.

"Prince!" Coach said.

Looking up Diana saw the looks on their faces and stood up. Running as fast as she could Diana cartwheels onto the springboard and vaults over the team sticking the landing causing everyone except Barbi to cheer.

"Maybe we should have co-captains this year." Coach suggests.

"What?! Absolutely not!" Barbi said outraged.

"Okay. Congratulations, Prince! You're the new team captain." Coach said walking towards Diana causing Barbi to growl.

In class, test scores were being handed out and Barbi got 100 causing her to smile.

"Nice job, Barbi. Not too often you see a hundred percent in AP Calculus, is what I'd be saying if it weren't for Diana over here. A hundred and two percent. Incredible! That's a new school record." The teacher said handing Diana her test.

"You were right, doing the extra credit does help." Diana said looking to Sam who was behind her.

"Told ya." Sam said.

As everyone applauded her Barbi growled in anger again.

At the end of the day, Barbi pulls up in her car to the Gymnastics team.

"Hey girls! Pool Party at my house!" She said.

"Sorry, Barbi, we're gonna stay and help Diana decorate for the dance." A girl said as Diana walked over.

"Join us. There will be camaraderie and merriment." Diana said.

As everyone kept praising Diana, Barbi growls before screaming in anger and driving off.

Screaming all the way back to her mansion and up to her father's study where there was a sign marked private. "Nice try daddy." Barbi said kicking open the door before walking to the back where her father kept his relics. "Too quick, too human, too humorous." Barbi said before she noticed a golden cat artifact with glowing green eyes.

"Diana Prince, little miss perfect, well, I've got the perfect curse for the perfect girl. Woe to she in Cheetah's path, for she shall feel the Cheetah's wrath, by claw and fang, and with spite and hate, swift as wind, she'll seal your fate!" Barbi declares but nothing seemed to happen. Waving the artifact around nothing happened resulting in her tossing it to the ground. "Useless thing." She said walking out not noticing the green eyes glowing.

* * *

At the school, Sam, Marinette, Barbara, Karen, Kara, Zee, and Jessica were following Diana to the front door.

"It is with great excitement I anticipate sharing what the decorating committee has done." Diana said.

"And it is with great excitement I anticipate the dance!" Babs said excited.

"But I don't know how to dance." Karen said nervously.

"Fear not, young Karen, for I possess dance moves that are rich with fleek. You're welcome to study them." Diana said.

"Did you guys go to dances in your world?" Zee asks.

"Sorta but I never had anyone to dance with. I just sat around and talked with friends." Marinette said.

"Me neither." Sam said.

"Well don't worry guys because on Friday night we will tear it up!" Babs sang as she danced inside only to see all the decorations were ripped apart.

"Looks like someone already tore it up." Kara jokes as thunder echoed outside.

"That isn't funny Kara." Jessica said.

"Instead of cutting a rug, they cut the posters." Kara said.

"Lame." Marinette and Sam said.

"What? How about this. Maybe... Maybe the dance shouldn't have booked a band that shreds so hard." Kara said.

"This is worse than Cat Noir's puns." Marinette groans.

"No arguments here." Sam said as Diana walked up to a torn poster and saw it was ripped up by something with claws.

"Hmm." Diana said curiously.

Soon rain started to pour down as Diana made her way to her gym locker.

Opening it up she reached inside to pull out her uniform, but when she closed it claw marks appeared on the locker door causing her to gasp.

Suddenly she heard a soft growling noise followed by quick movements.

Outside the room, everyone else was cleaning up the damage.

"Guys we better hurry before people start thinking we slashed the ticket prices." Kara said.

"Enough!" Sam said.

"Please, no more puns." Marinette said.

"You've been saying them since we walked in." Jessica said when they heard Diana screams coming from the girls locker room.

"Diana!" They all gasp.

They were about to run in when Marinette stops Sam. "Hold up Sam."

"What? What's wrong?" Sam asks when Marinette points to the sign that said Girls Locker Room. "Oh right."

"Stand guard for us." Marinette said as Sam turned around and watched the door.

Inside the girls ran to see Diana on the ground with a slash mark on her sleeve.

"Diana what happened? Who did this to you?" Jessica asks as Tikki flew out of Marinette's bag.

"I don't know. Something knocked into me. It came from nowhere." Diana winces causing Babs to gasp.

"Don't you see? Clearly, someone is suffering from having their status quo upended by Diana's arrival in Metropolis, and their crippling insecurity most likely caused by absentee parenting, and a lack of proper modeling in childhood, has unleashed a horrible ancient curse that has manifested itself in the form of some weird cat beast that's now stalking the perceived enemy which is Diana!" Babs said.

"So wait does this mean you know who's behind this?" Tikki asks.

"Not a clue." Babs said.

"Uh then where did all of that come from?" Marinette asks.

"This sounds like a Hawk Moth victim when you say it like that." Tikki said.

"Not Hawk Moth! Monster! There's a monster on the loose!" Babs corrects.

"If it's after Diana we should get her someplace safe." Jessica said.

"It's not Diana who needs protecting." Kara said.

"Kara's right, we need to get everyone out of here." Marinette said.

"But we must do it without causing distress." Diana said but Kara pulled the fire alarm causing all the students to run out screaming.

Opening the door Sam and Faang peeked their heads in.

"Who pulled the fire alarm?" Sam asks and everyone points to Kara.

"What happened to no distress?" Jessica asks.

"It worked didn't it?" Kara asks.

"Alright long story short boys, we have a monster loose in this school and we need to catch it." Zee said.

"Well then we better suit up ladies." Sam said as they all transformed into their hero forms.

As all 8 heroes emerged from the locker room something slashed the power causing all the lights to go out.

"Oh boy this isn't good." Ladybug cringed.

"We have much territory to cover. Let us split ourselves." Wonder Woman suggests.

"You mean split up?" Kara asks.

"Yes that." Wonder Woman nods.

"Wait!" Silver Claw said. "We're all stronger in groups."

"Silver Claw's right. Let's split up into teams of two. That way we'll always have someone to watch our backs." Ladybug agrees.

"Safety in numbers, a wise strategy." Wonder Woman nods.

"I'll go with Batgirl." Green Lantern said.

"Sweet. Bat and Lantern duo!" Batgirl grins.

"Um Ladybug can I come with you?" Bumblebee asks.

"Of course." Ladybug nods.

"You know darling you and I could probably be a good team." Zatanna said moving towards Silver Claw.

"You think so?" Silver Claw said nervously.

Narrowing her eyes Ladybug pulls Silver Claw towards her. "Sorry but if that thing is going after Diana then Silver Claw should probably be with her for this one.

Zatanna was about to say something when Supergirl walks over.

"Lucky you, that means you get a front row seat to watch me wipe the floor with this monster." Supergirl grins.

"Great." Zatanna mutters as they all went their separate ways.

* * *

In the library, Batgirl and Green Lantern were walking through it nervously.

Creating a flashlight, Green Lantern shined it around.

"See anything?" Green Lantern asks as Batgirl was looking to her screen that showed a red dot in the same room as them.

"Something's in here." Batgirl said taking out a batarang.

Both girls were on edge when they heard a soft meow.

"Oh thank goodness, it's only a cat." Green Lantern sighs.

"Guess it must've wondered in to avoid the rain." Batgirl said.

"Come on out little kitty." Green Lantern said getting on one knee when from the darkness a shadow came out of it.

"Uh Green Lantern that's not a little kitty!" Batgirl screams as the shadow leaped at them growling before they were silenced.

* * *

In the cafeteria, Zee was nervously walking through the room when thunder echoed causing her to jump.

"Wow, you are such a scaredy cat." Supergirl mocks.

"And you're not?" Zatanna asks.

"No way, if anything whatever is in here should be afraid of me." Supergirl said when they heard a noise.

"What was that?" Zatanna asks in fear.

"Forget it whatever you are. I have infared vision sucka." Supergirl said as her eyes glowed and saw something running around them at an incredible speed.

Zatanna panics as she fires multiple magical blasts but they all missed.

"You think you're fast? Well so am I!" Supergirl said flying after it.

As the two of them raced around the cafeteria, Zatanna fires a blast but at the last second the creature leaps up and Supergirl gets blasted instead freezing her in place.

"Uh oh." Zatanna gulps as the shadow rises over her and she sees sharp claws before letting out a scream.

Down the hall, Bumblebee heard that scream.

"Zatanna!" She gasps.

Following the noise Ladybug and Bumblebee walk into the gym with Bumblebee on Ladybug's shoulder.

"See anything?" Ladybug asks.

"No not…wait something's coming." Bumblebee said as she jumped up onto the support beams.

Looking down Ladybug waited as a shadow entered the gym.

"There's our monster." Ladybug said.

"I'm nervous. I don't know if we can do this." Bumblebee said.

"You can do this Bumblebee, time to be a hero." Ladybug said.

"You're right." Bumblebee said taking a deep breath. "ATTACK!"

Flying in Bumblebee fires her stingers at the creature but stops when the creature shakes off the needles and growls at her.

"Bumblebee!" Ladybug gasps as the creature attacks her little friend.

Ladybug throws her yoyo at the shadow but it grabs it and pulls Ladybug in before punching her in the chest sending her crashing into the bleachers.

"Get away from them!" The shadow turns to see Silver Claw and Wonder Woman.

"Come out you—" They both gasp to see the figure emerge from the darkness to be what looked like a Cheetah but one that could stand on its hind legs. "Cheetah?"

Cheetah spits Bumblebee out causing the little bee to fall next to Ladybug

Growling Cheetah lunges at them but they jump out of the way.

Charging towards Silver Claw, Cheetah swings her claws trying to slice him in half.

Using his sword, Silver Claw deflects the attacks before ducking under and slicing her hip causing Cheetah to growl in pain before Silver Claw kicks her in the chest.

Skidding back Cheetah growls looking to Silver Claw who glares her down.

"Come and get it kitty." Silver Claw glares.

A grin appears on Cheetah's face as she licks her lips before charging forward and both of them clash sword and claws before they locked weapons.

Growling both of them look each other in the eyes before Cheetah backflips kicking his sword out of Silver Claw's hands before throwing him into the wall.

Cheetah was about to move in when Wonder Woman got in front of her.

"I am your opponent now Cheetah." Wonder Woman said taking a fighting stance.

Growling Cheetah attacks Wonder Woman.

Using her bangles Wonder Woman deflects Cheetah's slash attacks before using the gymnastics equipment to avoid her.

Cheetah follows after but Wonder Woman leaps in and grabs her tail to try and slow her down.

However Wonder Woman forgot cats hate getting their tails pulled.

Cheetah ran as fast as she could forcing Wonder Woman to let go being unable to keep up.

Turning around Cheetah and Wonder Woman locked eyes before they both charged towards opposite springboards and leaped into the air to attack each other.

When they met in the middle only Wonder Woman was standing while Cheetah fell to the ground.

"Well Cheetah it appears cats don't always land on their—" As Wonder Woman turns around, she saw Cheetah had disappeared.

Gasping she ran to the exit to see Barbi laying on the ground groaning in pain. Acting quickly Wonder Woman switched back into her normal clothes and ran in.

"Diana, stay away. The monster." Barbi said.

"The Cheetah is gone, Barbi. You're safe now." Diana said.

"Oh, Diana, this is all my fault. I released the Cheetah." Barbi said surprising her.

"You, why?" Diana asks.

"Because…I was jealous of you." Barbi admits.

"You needn't be. One person's success does not preclude another's. Jealousy is a green-eyed monster that will consume you if you do not let it go." Diana said.

"You're right Diana, I'm sorry." Barbi said when they heard a noise.

"The Cheetah." Diana said.

"Go, Diana. I'm fine. Just go." Barbi said as Diana ran out.

Switching back into her Wonder Woman outfit she saw Silver Claw and Ladybug holding a still frozen Supergirl while Green Lantern was helping up a worn out Bumblebee and Zatanna and Batgirl were barely standing.

"Supergirl!" Wonder Woman said running over.

"She can't hear you we've tried." Batgirl said.

"She'll be fine, in about 7 hours." Zatanna said.

"What happened to the monster?" Ladybug asks.

"She's escaped for now but surely we will face her another day." Wonder Woman said determined.

"I almost had her back there." Silver Claw growls.

In the locker room, Barbi winces as she stood up and walked towards the sink. Reaching to her side there was a cut across her hip. The same place Silver Claw slashed Cheetah.

"Let go of the green-eyed monster, eh, Diana? And why would I ever want to let go of this?" Barbi asks as her makeup ran down her face to reveal the same pattern on the Cheetah.

Looking to the cut on her side, Barbi grins with glowing green eyes before licking her lips. "Congratulations Diana, you're not my prey anymore. I want that wolf now."


	8. Shocking Views

**Chapter 8: Shocking Views**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry about the wait. This one took a while but I think you'll like what I have planned. I also have a huge surprise with a familiar face you all might now. I hope you like what I have planned.**

At Metropolis High, Lois Lane was walking down the hall to the Journalism Club or as she called it, the Daily Plantoid.

Opening the door, Lois saw Leslie sitting on her desk causing her to narrow her eyes.

"Leslie Willis, I see you let yourself in. Again. What brings you by?" Lois asks walking to her desk.

"Just saving your newspaper, Lois. I've got an idea that'll make it at least somewhat readable." Leslie said.

"Make it fast. I got deadlines." Lois said.

"Picture this, a gossip column written by yours truly." Leslie said.

"Not a chance." Lois said not even looking up.

"What? Why not? Worried I'll upstage the puff pieces you write?" Leslie asks showing a paper with Wonder Woman saving a cat. "Saving cats? Seriously?"

"Look, Willis. You got spunk, gumption, bravado, all qualities of a great reporter, but gossip columns are too mean, and not to put too fine a point at it, so are you. Anything else?" Lois asks opening her laptop.

Growling Leslie turns to walk away, but as she stops at the door she turns to see Lois drinking from a mug. Smirking she takes out her phone and by rubbing her fingers together sparks of electricity run down the cable towards Lois causing her to yelp and spill her coffee all over her shirt just in time for Leslie to take a picture.

Zooming out of the picture we see Leslie laughing as she uploads it online.

"Too mean, eh, Lois Lame? Well, the public loves mean, and I'm gonna give 'em all they can handle." Leslie grins as the follower numbers went up.

In the picture room, Leslie uses her powers to turn on the lights much to Jimmy Olsen's horror as it ruined all his pictures.

Next, Barbi was walking down the halls but Leslie sabotaged the electric door causing her to walk into it multiple times.

As Barry was running down the halls, Leslie zaps him from behind causing him to jump and smash headfirst into the wall.

Finally in Biology class, Garth was disceting a starfish and feeling horrible about it.

"You deserve better, buddy." Garth said before Leslie zaps it causing the starfish to leap onto Garth's face making him fall to the ground.

* * *

In the hallway, Kara, Karen, Jessica, Zee and Babs were laughing at the post while Sam, Marinette and Kara were looking from behind.

"Poor Garth." Marinette cringed.

"Why do you all laugh?" Diana asks.

"Because it's funny." Babs laughs.

"Funny? Is this what the world of man finds humorous? The suffering of others?" Diana asks.

"It's just a little embarrassment Diana. We all have them." Zee said.

"And you feel lousy and hurt when someone mocks you on it." Marinette said speaking from experience.

"It sucks." Sam said.

"Hey look it's Lois Lame!" a boy points as everyone laughs at Lois as she walked to her clubroom.

"Hey Lois, bet you wish you had a gossip column now." Leslie said but Lois rolls her eyes.

As she reaches for the door Leslie zaps it making Lois flinch in pain and fall back causing everyone to laugh.

"Ugh this girl reminds me of Chloe." Marinette said.

While Lois scrambles to pick up her papers she looks to see a hand in front of her. Looking up she saw Sam offering some papers to her. "Need some help?"

Smiling Lois nods. "Appreciate it."

* * *

Later that day at the mall, Leslie was walking around looking for more embarrassing moments to snap when she noticed a group of people getting in the elevator.

"Ooh things are looking up. Or should I say down." Leslie grins with sparks coming from her fingers.

Nearby, Marinette was leading Diana to the shoe store.

"I was told these should would withstand vigorous activity." Diana said.

"Yes well I don't they meant Infantry training." Tikki said popping out of Marinette's bag.

"Diana they're high heels. To them vigorous activity is just walking." Marinette explains.

"Walking? Vigorous? Ha. I laugh at your creative wordplay Marinette." Diana said thinking that was a joke.

"Just go return the shoes. I'll meet you right here." Marinette said as Diana walked away.

"So Marinette, what do you say we got get something tasty?" Tikki asks hoping for something sweet when suddenly they heard screaming.

Looking over they saw the elevator glitching up.

"Tikki!" Marinette said they quickly ran out of view.

As the elevator plummeted to the ground a yoyo flew in and caught the elevator just before impact.

"Phew that was a close one." Ladybug said lowering it down slowly letting all the people out.

When all the people cheered for her Leslie pushed past them.

"Hey what's the deal lady? You ruined my shot!" Leslie points.

"Your shot? You wanted this to happen?" Ladybug asks catching her yoyo.

"Uh yeah because it's funny." Leslie said.

"Human suffering is not funny. How would you feel if you were in that elevator?" Ladybug points.

"But I wasn't." Leslie points out.

"Even so, do you really want to just be the mean girl with the photos? If you keep this up sooner or later you'll mess up and then you'll be the one laughed at." Ladybug said.

"Wow, I never thought of it like that before. Wouldn't be very fun if I was on the other end of the photo." Leslie said faking a concerned tone.

"You keep doing this site of yours Leslie and you'll be miserable." Ladybug warns.

"You know what you're right Ladybug. Tell you what. Why don't you and the rest of the Miraculous Heroes watch my webshow tonight for an extra special announcement? Just for you." Leslie winks.

"We will." Ladybug said walking away.

"Excellent." Leslie grins.

* * *

That night, everyone was watching Leslie's webshow at Karen's house.

"Hey everyone out there in Leslie Land. Tonight I've got a special announcement to make. Someone so thoughtfully pointed out my channel is not something I should be doing if I want to be humiliated myself one day. So therefore I'm retiring. And handing over the site to new management! I'd like to introduce your new host..." Leslie said as she walked out.

Suddenly thunder and lightning echoed loudly as a girl crash landed in Leslie's chair, she had blue skin, black clothes and spiky glowing hair. This was Livewire.

"What up, Metropolis? The name's Livewire. And you thought what Leslie was doing was mean in spirit. Well, you ain't seen nothing yet. I'm gonna supe things up. As in super-prank, super-laughs, and super-humiliation. And Ladyboo and the Miraculous Heroes, just try and stop me!" Livewire taunts before blasting the screen causing Karen's laptop to emit smoke.

"Uh Marinette, I don't think Leslie took your advice to heart." Tikki said.

"That is not what I meant when I told Leslie to stop." Marinette cringed.

"Ha! Seriously? Ms. Swak Jock thinks she can scare us? Now that's funny." Kara said.

"This is almost like when we fought Stormy Weather." Sam recalls.

"Yeah she uses electricity too, we better be careful." Marinette said nervously.

* * *

First up, Supergirl met with Livewire to take her on.

"Get ready to lose." Livewire said firing a blast of electricity at Supergirl but she just brushed it off.

"Nice try." Supergirl said before firing her heat vision knocking Livewire near the movie theater. "You're gonna need more than that to stop me."

Livewire looks up and grins. "You asked for it." Holding up her hand she absorbed all the electricity from sign and fired a giant blast of lightning that blasted Supergirl into a garbage truck causing everyone to laugh.

Next was Green Lantern.

In the middle of the streets, Livewire fired bolts of electricity at her but Green Lantern made a giant tire to absorb them.

"Rubber absorbs electricity. So you can't zap me so easy." Green Lantern said before throwing the tire at Livewire who jumps out of the way. Creating a bow and arrow she fires at her but Livewire dodges.

"Well then I'll just have to be creative." Livewire said turning into electricity and racing through electronics.

"Where'd she go?" Green Lantern asks when Livewire appears out of a phone behind her.

"Gotcha!" Livewire said kicking Green Lantern in the butt making her fall to the ground with her rear in the air.

Next up was Zatanna.

In the park, Livewire had gotten so popular she got cheering with her dramatic entrance.

"What up Metropolis?" Livewire calls out.

"You call that an entrance?" Livewire looks to see Zatanna magically appear next to her. "That's an entrance."

"You win this round, but I win best looks." Livewire said firing electricity.

"What I look way better than—" Before Zatanna could finish Livewire zaps her hair making it spiky like a porcupine causing everyone to laugh at her and Zatanna to run away crying.

Then there was Batgirl.

As Livewire was racing through the street lights Batgirl was chasing after her on her scooter.

"You can't lose me that easily!" Batgirl said firing Bataraangs at her but Livewire dodged with ease.

"Not without your wheels." Livewire said flying in creating a flash of light.

When Batgirl looks around she saw no sign of Livewire. "Where did she go?" Suddenly the brakes were slammed hard causing Batgirl to fly off.

Turning around she saw her scooter spring to life. Screaming in horror Batgirl runs for her life as she was being chased by her own ride.

Having had enough of this, Silver Claw was up next.

"Ooh finally the boy." Livewire grins.

"Moon Call!" Silver Claw said releasing a sonic howl destroying all the lights around them.

"No tricks this time. You're gonna pay." Silver Claw said drawing his sword.

"En garde." Livewire said creating a sword of electricity.

Both of them clash weapons causing sparks to fly, as Livewire lunges forward Silver Claw dodges and elbows her in the gut before leaping up and kicking her in the face sending her crashing into a pet store.

Groaning Livewire looks to see a spiky dog collar near her.

"End of the line." Silver Claw said ready to bring her in.

"I don't think so." Livewire throws the collar that wraps around his neck. "Bad dog." Livewire grins firing electricity which flies towards Silver Claw and zaps 1the collar she threw on him causing Silver Claw to scream as it zapped him around the neck.

Finally, Bumblebee went in to try and stop her, but her high tech suit just made her easy for Livewire to take over and ended up with complete control which let her force Bumblebee to break dance while she was crying for mercy.

In Karen's room everyone was watching Livewire make Bumblebee dance.

"These videos are the best. Miraculous Heroes are the worst. Bumblebee, funniest video ever!" Babs read aloud causing Karen to cry.

Turning around everyone saw Karen sobbing in the closet.

"And I'm never ever, ever coming out again! Ever!" Karen declares.

"It's not that bad Karen." Jessica said.

"Hold still." Faang said putting ointment on Sam.

"Ow, my neck." Sam groans as the ointment was being applied on the burns from Livewire's homemade shock collar.

"Don't worry it's almost over." Faang said.

"Is it that bad?" Sam asks.

"Scars are nothing to be ashamed of. They are proof of a warrior's strength." Diana said trying to make him feel better.

"Hmm those aren't scars Diana, those will go away in a few days." Tikki said.

"Good thing too." Marinette rubs Sam's wound causing him to flinch in pain. "Hey it's okay."

As she applied some more Sam sighs in relief. Looking over at Marinette treating Sam she couldn't help but feel jealous wanting Sam to look at her like that when suddenly they heard music from Livewire's web show.

"Waddup, Metropolis? Livewire here with a major-razor invite to all my shockateers. Glen Morgan Square. Midnight. Come see my most epic prank yet. And Miraculous Lamoes, specially you, Ladyboo and Wonder Wimp. You should come too. If you dare." Livewire said before it showed an image of her kicking Green Lantern in the butt over and over again.

"Livewire dares challenge us again? Now this is funny. Tell me I am right." Diana said but not many were eager to respond.

* * *

In Glen Morgan square, everyone was gathered in front of a large stage.

Popping out of an alley behind the crowd, Batgirl, Wonder Woman, Supergirl, Green Lantern, Zatanna, Bumblebee, Silver Claw and Ladybug were all suited up.

"Uh I don't know about this." Green Lantern said.

"Why do you show so much fear when so many have come to see us triumph?" Wonder Woman asks.

"They didn't come to see us win. They wanna see Livewire make fools out of you and me." Ladybug said.

"Waddup, Metropolis? You ready for the prank night of the century?" Livewire asks walking on stage causing the crowd to cheer. So you may be wondering what Livewire has in store for her beloved shockateers? Let's kick things off as the queen of mean memes unleashes some mean memes." First was an image of Supergirl in the garbage. "Ha! Explains her recycled outfit." Next was Batgirl running from her bike. "Looks like Batgirl still needs training wheels." The next image was Green Lantern. "Look everyone I found the cause of greenhouse gasses." Then there was Zatanna next to a porcupine. "Who wore it better? Zatanna or Porcupines?" Then there was Bumblebee. "Looks like bees don't dance."

As everyone laughed Ladybug looked to see each of the girls feeling absolutely awful when finally Silver Claw with the collar on appeared.

"There's a bad dog am I right folks?" Livewire laughs along with everyone else causing Silver Claw to rub his neck.

"But wait we're missing two. Where are Wonder Weenie and Lady Buzzkill?" Livewire calls out.

"Guys we have to go out there." Ladybug said.

"Why? They'll just laugh at us." Green Lantern said.

"And they'll keep laughing at you until you stand up for yourself. Livewire is mean but these people aren't. They know when a line is crossed." Ladybug said.

"Agreed, sister." Wonder Woman said ready.

"Hey Livewire!" The audience turn to see Ladybug and Wonder Woman walking towards the stage.

"Well look who's here." Livewire grins.

"Livewire, your reign of cruelty and humiliation has reached its end." Wonder Woman said.

"No I don't think so. If anything it's just begun!" Livewire said as Ladybug threw her yoyo but Livewire zapped it making Ladybug drop it.

Wonder Woman draws her sword but Livewire sidesteps the attack and blasts Wonder Woman causing everyone to laugh.

"See Ladybug? People love mean. No one likes the nice guys." Livewire smirks.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug throws her yoyo into the air and from it a Chinese finger cuff appeared. "What the?"

"Oh look even Ladybug's attack is on the fritz." Livewire said as everyone laughed at her.

"You won't stop me Livewire, it doesn't matter how much your humiliate me or my friends." Ladybug declared.

"Is that right?" Livewire smirks attacking Ladybug knocking her to the ground.

As Livewire continued her attacks the laughter started to come to a stop as Ladybug was pushed back.

"Time for the punchline." Gathering a lot of power, Livewire fires an electric fist at Ladybug when Wonder Woman got in between and raised her shield causing them both to take the attack and fly backwards causing everyone to gasp.

"Time to end this." Livewire was about to move in when Silver Claw leaped in and slashed Livewire away. "Oh look the bad dog."

"Back off Livewire. You're done." Silver Claw said.

"You say that but everyone loves me." Livewire said but no one responded.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Silver Claw said.

Growling Livewire gathers up electricity before attacking them, this time Supergirl, Batgirl, Green Lantern, Bumblebee, and Zatanna joined in to help protect their friends.

"Took you guys long enough." Ladybug smirks.

"Thanks for knocking some sense into us." Silver Claw said.

"We can save the compliments for later. We have to stop her." Wonder Woman said.

"Can you guys get me in close?" Ladybug asks.

"Just say the word Ladybug." Batgirl grins.

"Go!" Ladybug said as they charged in towards Livewire.

"You think you can stop me?! Fat chance!" Livewire fires electricity but Supergirl jumps in and absorbs the attacks before Zatanna waved her hand and countered the others.

"Allyoop!" Green Lantern said making a trampoline for Ladybug to jump on launching her high into the air.

As Livewire looked up Batgirl and Silver Claw run in and nail her in the gut before Bumblebee zaps Livewire making her fly back towards Wonder Woman who holds her down.

"And trapped ya!" Ladybug said linking Livewire's fingers in the finger cuff.

"Please like this little thing can hold me." Livewire pushed her fingers together to let go but ends up zapping herself every time she tried causing everyone to laugh at her with each failure. "Hey stop laughing!"

"Not so fun when it's you, is it?" Ladybug smirks.

Livewire growls when Ladybug throws her yoyo tying her up. "I think it's time you took a nice long trip to cool your head."

Spinning her around and around before letting go sending Livewire flying.

Holding up her phone a figure in the audience took a picture of this.

* * *

The next morning, the figure walked into Metropolis High to the Daily Plantoid and showed Lois the picture.

"Shocker in Glen Morgan Square. Bully gets what for." Lois read. "I like it. You got an eye for good news miss."

"Thanks, I have a knack for this stuff." She said.

"You know I could use a good reporter to help me out with the hero section, interested?" Lois asks.

"What the heck? Could be fun." She said.

"Welcome aboard miss..." Lois said looking up.

Standing in front of her was a girl with long brown hair, tan skin, a red jacket and light gray pants.

"Lila, Lila Rossi." She declared.

"Welcome aboard Lila." Lois said as they shook hands.


	9. New Heroes

**Chapter 9: New Heroes**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Lately I have been disgusted by the small amount of decent male characters in DC Superhero Girls 2019 so I decided to add a few more I hope you like the choices I made. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It was late at night above Metropolis, as a blue light was shooting across the sky when it noticed a burglar robbing an old lady.

"Alright lady hand it over!" He said yanking it out of her hand and starts pulling everything out.

"You know, you can really tell a lot about a lady by the contents of her purse, but maybe that's not what you had in mind." A male voice said.

Turning around the thief and the old lady saw a blue light shine down and from it a shadow of a teenage boy came from it.

"Hey listen kid I—" Before the man could finish a blue light came from his ring and was nailed with a blue fist knocking him to the ground.

"Here you go ma'am." The boy said handing her back her purse. "You better get home."

"Who are you?" She asks looking at the boy's smiling face.

In another part of town a van was racing down the streets with multiple police cars chasing after it.

"Alright man, first crime in a new town."

Suddenly racing in towards the car a blast of fire and electricity zapped the ground in front of it causing the van to fly into the air only to be caught.

"What the?" The cops look to see two figures drop the car in front of them.

"All yours officers." They said before leaving.

"Who were those guys?" A police officer asks.

* * *

The next day at Sweet Justice, the Miraculous Heroes were sitting in their base.

At the couch, Sam was sitting on the couch with Faang watching TV while the girls were at their sides of the room.

"So what do you think of these upgrades?" Karen asks showing Babs.

"Ooh shiny." Babs said getting her tools and when she did sparks flew towards Zee and Marinette who were looking at fashion ideas.

"Uh do you mind? We're in the middle of something." Zee said.

"Babs." Marinette calls out, but Babs didn't hear her. "Babs? Barbara Gordon!" Marinette said causing her to yelp.

"Marinette don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone when they're working?" Babs asks.

"Yeah we're really onto something." Karen said.

"And so are we." Zee said.

"Look we don't mind you guys doing your stuff but please watch it with the sparks, this base isn't fireproof." Marinette said.

"Not yet anyway." Babs smirks getting an idea.

"Girls take it easy." Sam said walking over. "Marinette, Zee move your designs into my zone for today. You can work there and Babs and Karen can continue theirs here."

"Oh darling you are a life saver." Zee smiles.

"Thanks Sam." Marinette said as they walked away.

Smiling Sam went back to the couch only to hear mediation music.

Looking over he saw Diana sitting with Jessica mediating.

"See doesn't this feel nice?" Jessica asks.

"I must say this quiet sitting is truly relaxing." Diana said when suddenly heavy metal turns on surprising everyone.

"Ah yeah! This is more like it!" Kara said doing her workout to the music.

"Kara turn that off!" Jessica yells.

"What?" Kara said not being able to hear her.

"I said turn it off!" Jessica repeats.

"What?!" Kara asks.

"I said!" Jessica makes a giant green fist and smashes the boombox. "TURN IT OFF!"

The screaming caused Karen to yelp and fall back causing oil to spray all over Marinette's and Zee's clothes.

"What did we say?!" They snap.

Nearby Sam was watching all the girls argue loudly and it was driving him nuts. He tried to turn up the volume but they just argued louder.

"Sam?" Faang asks as Sam groans holding his head when finally, an explosion went off behind him.

Turning around they saw Barbara's newest experiment had exploded.

"Whoops." Babs said.

"See this is why we can't let the mad scientist make whatever she wants." Zee said.

"I am not mad!" Barbara said.

"You nearly set all our clothes on fire!" Marinette said.

"You can design more!" Barbara snaps.

"Kara all we ask is for a few minutes without your loud music!" Jessica said.

"Better than that awful garbage you trick Diana into listening to!" Kara said.

"Ugh I can't take this anymore." Sam said as he grabbed Faang and walked out leaving the girls to argue.

* * *

Up above in the store, Barry was pouring a milkshake into a glass before handing it to Sam.

"Here you go." Barry said.

"Leave it." Sam said stopping him.

"The whole pitcher?" Barry asks.

"I said leave it." Sam said gulping some of his milkshake.

"Whoa, what's wrong man? Something got you down?" Barry asks.

"Barry I am just so worn out and things are stressful." Sam sighs.

"Trouble with the girlfriend?" Barry asks confusing him.

"Girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend." Sam said.

"Really because you always hang out with Zee and the Marinette girl, I thought you were dating one of them." Barry said.

"I'm not. But these girls all they do is fight and when I try to help something else goes wrong and they all get mad." Sam sighs.

"Hmm you know what you need? Some guy friends." Barry said.

"Guy friends?" Sam asks.

"Yeah you're always hanging out with girls you need some bros to hang out with." Barry said.

"Bros huh?" Sam said interested.

"Look I'm meeting with some new students who just enrolled in our school. How about you and I go meet them and maybe you could find some bros to hang out with." Barry suggests.

Sam pauses before looking to his jacket pocket to see Faang nodding saying he should go for it.

"Alright I'm in." Sam said.

"There you go man." Barry smiles.

* * *

The next day at Metropolis High, Sam and Barry were walking through the halls to the computer room.

"Uh hey are you Barry Allen?" A voice asks.

Walking up was a boy with blonde hair, a green vest with a teal shirt under and black pants with a blue ring on his finger.

"Yep that's me and this my buddy Sam Noctis." Barry said shaking his hand.

"Uh my name's Aaron. I just moved here." He said.

"Is this the new guy meeting?" Looking over they saw two dark skinned boys. One had brown hair in dreadlocks, a backwards blue cap, black jacket and jeans. The other had a shaved head, a red shirt with orange sleeves and tan pants. These were Virgil Hawkins and Jason Rusch.

"Yep that's us. Well you guys are new I've been here awhile." Barry said.

"Sup I'm Virgil and this my bud Jason."

"I'm Sam and this is Barry and Aaron." Sam introduces.

"So guys you know anywhere a guy can get something to eat?" Virgil asks.

"I work at this ice cream place called Sweet Justice." Barry said causing the three guys to pause.

"Well I know a pretty good burger place nearby causng them to smile.

"Oh man why didn't you start with that one?" Jason asks.

"Lead the way." Aaron smiles.

Smiling Sam was starting to like this.

"So what do you guys like to do for fun?" Sam asks.

"Well I love video games and basketball. You guys play?" Virgil asks.

"A little." Aaron shrugs.

"Not since my last school." Sam said.

"I'm more of a track person." Barry said.

"I gotta show you guys some moves them." Virgil said.

* * *

At a Burger joint, the 5 guys smile enjoying burgers, fries and sodas.

"Mmm man I haven't gone here in a while." Sam smiles eating.

"Zee don't let you come here much?" Barry asks.

"Nah the girls are all like eating healthy or mostly sweets." Sam groans causing the boys to cringe.

"Yikes man." Aaron said.

"Girl troubles?" Virgil asks.

"Somewhat they always fight and I can never get a word in." Sam said.

"Ugh that's the thing with girls, they never want to listen." Jason said.

"Yes finally someone gets it." Sam sighs.

The five of them smile really liking this when suddenly they heard a loud explosion followed by Police Sirens.

Looking across the street they saw an armed robbery at the Metropolis Bank with tons of hostages.

Seeing this they all looked in horror.

"Uh I'm sorry to cut this short guys but I just remembered I had something important to do." Sam said paying for his portion.

"Uh yeah me too. My shift starts up." Barry said as they all paid up.

"We'll do this again sometime." Aaron said.

"Agreed." Jason and Virgil said before Sam ran into an alley and let Faang out.

"Boy criminals have the worst timing." Faang said.

"You're telling me. Faang, Teeth Out!" Sam said as his bracelet glows and he transforms into Silver Claw.

At the Metropolis Bank, the cops were lined up front with the criminals and hostages inside.

"Come out with your hands up!" The Police said.

Seeing this Silver Claw cringed. "How am I gonna get in?" He asks when he saw something run in at an incredible speed.

"Huh?" Looking up he saw a guy in a red bodysuit and a lighting bolt icon run up towards the criminal at the door.

"Sorry here to make a desposit." He said before kicking him in the gut knocking the criminal back.

Seeing he wasn't gonna get a better chance Silver Claw moves in.

"What? Who are you?" The other criminals asks.

"Flash, fastest hero around." He waves before running around to avoid getting shot.

Suddenly Silver Claw leaps in slices a machine gun saving Flash.

"Whoa, you're Silver Claw." Flash said in awe.

"Yep that's me." Silver Claw said when one criminal fired at them and suddenly a blue shield appeared in front of them protecting them.

"Whoa that was close." Flying in was a teenage boy with blonde hair, a blue and black outfit with a blue lantern symbol on his chest.

"Whoa a Blue Lantern." Silver Claw said.

"That's my name." Blue Lantern nods when one criminal came at him with a crowbar. "Look out!" Making a rope Blue Lantern throws it and ties the criminal up before punching him in the face.

"Freeze!" Turning around the three heroes saw criminals with hostages in their arms. "Nobody move or else!"

The three of them pause when suddenly the light above them started to crackle and suddenly a blast of fire and electricity hit the two criminals.

"Don't you guys know if you want money you can just use an ATM?" Flying in were two boys. One had a black and blue outfit with goggles on a static board and the other had a red and gray armor with flames coming out of the top of his head.

"Sup Metropolis Static and Firestorm are here to save the day!" Static said flying in when the criminals started firing forcing the five heroes together under Blue Lantern's dome for protection.

"We're pinned down!" Static said.

"And we can't fight them off there's too many civilians!" Flash said.

Looking around Silver Claw tried to find something.

"I got it! Flash, Blue Lantern when I give the signal get everyone out! Static, Firestorm we deal with the crooks." Silver Claw said.

"Who made you in charge?" Static asks.

Leaping out of the barrier they saw Silver Claw fight and slash his way through beating the criminals surprising the other 4 before they realized he was right.

"Alright boys let's move! Move!" Firestorm said as they instantly went on board with Silver Claw's plans.

From outside, Jimmy Olsen was being pulled out by Lois with Lila following behind them.

"You said you had something for me Lila?" Lois asks.

"Have a look for yourself." Lila points the camera to show the superheroes fighting off the criminals and evacuating the hostages causing Lois to smile.

"New heroes." Lois said.

* * *

At the Miraculous Heroes base, the girls were once again arguing but this time Sam and Faang wasn't around.

"You couldn't turn that off for five minutes?!" Jessica asks.

"Couldn't you wait until I was done?!" Kara asks.

Nearby Karen was looking at the TV and notices Silver Claw and his new friends on the news.

"Uh girls." Karen said.

"Babs do you have to always make something that blows up?" Zee asks.

"I'm trying." Barbara said.

"Uh girls." Karen said when Tikki flew out and saw the TV.

"Hey isn't that Silver Claw on TV?" Tikki asks and almost instantly they all stopped fighting.

"Wait what?" Marinette asks as they look over.

"Well folks Lila Rossi on the sight of an amazing battle. Miraculous Heroes member Silver Claw has joined up with a new team of amazing new heroes: Flash, Static Fire Storm and Blue Lantern. Now I don't know what happened with the Miraculous Heroes, but this new team is certainly a good one." Lila said as it changed to an interview.

"Sam has a new team?" Zee gasps.

"I can't believe he ditched us." Kara said.

"If you ask me Silver Claw made the right choice. They saved the day, beat the bad guy and prevented any damage. Take a note ladies, leave the heroing to the boys." A man said.

"It can't be. Why would Sam leave us for a new team?" Jessica asks.

"Where is the loyalty?" Diana asks.

"Well uhh we have been fighting a lot lately. We don't really listen when he tries to help." Karen said.

"That is a good reason." Tikki said.

"Who cares, you can't just walk out on us without saying anything." Kara said.

"Sisters we must band together and find our brother." Diana said.

Nodding all the girls suited up eager to get their teammate.

* * *

As the sun was setting Silver Claw was standing across from Flash, Static, Firestorm and Blue Lantern.

"Wow you guys did awesome back there." Silver Claw smiles.

"Yeah you were like slash, slash, slash, and I was like let's go go go and they were like.." Flash said quickly.

"He means you guys did awesome as well." Static smiles.

"I gotta admit this was surprisingly easy." Silver Claw said.

"This was hard before?" Blue Lantern asks.

"Well on my old team, some of my teammates had um…issues that made it difficult to get things done." Silver Claw said.

"Doesn't sound like you had a good one." Firestorm said.

"Well they weren't the best." Silver Claw said.

"Then why don't you stick with us." Blue Lantern offers surprising him.

"Wait what?" Silver Claw asks.

"Look at what the 5 of us did when we first met. Imagine what we can do with more experience. We got the moves and you got the ideas. Together we could make a great Superhero team." Flash said.

"A new team." Silver Claw pauses.

"Silver Claw!"

Turning around Silver Claw saw Ladybug, Wonder Woman, Bumblebee, Green Lantern, Supergirl, Zatanna and Batgirl across from them.

"Girls?!" Silver Claw said surprised.

"What is the meaning of this?" Wonder Woman asks.

"Did you seriously ditch our team for these weirdoes?" Supergirl asks.

"Weirdoes? Have you looked in a mirror?" Static asks.

"A Green Lantern?" Blue Lantern said surprised.

"A Blue Lantern?" Green Lantern said surprised.

"Silver Claw what's going on? You're a Miraculous Hero." Ladybug said.

"Wait, this is your old team?" Firestorm asks.

"Current team." Zatanna corrects.

"Really because from what we've heard you girls aren't the most reliable." Flash said.

"Hey you guys had one mission together, you're in no place to talk." Batgirl said.

"Silver Claw, be honest do you really want to be stuck with these girls?" Static asks.

Silver Claw was about to give his answer when suddenly Bumblebee's phone went off causing her to gasp.

"Guys there's a giant fire nearby! Innocent people are still trapped inside!" Bumblebee said shocking everyone.

"Come on we gotta help them!" Silver Claw said.

"Right away leader!" Flash said.

"Hey! He's on our team not yours!" Batgirl said as they all raced to the fire.

At a burning apartment building the fire fighters were struggling to put it out.

Flying in Supergirl and Firestorm looked around from above.

"Better step back Hothead wouldn't want you making things worse." Supergirl said using her super breath to clear an entrance.

In his mind, another voice appeared.

"Jason the oxygen levels are too high we need to decrease it so the other heroes don't inhale too much smoke." An elderly voice said.

"Good call doc." Firestorm said as he held out his hands and started pulling molecules from the smoke.

"Whoa what are you doing?" Supergirl asks.

"Science." Firestorm smirks.

"Hmm maybe I should pay attention more." Supergirl said.

Inside Batgirl and Static were racing through the halls when Batgirl stepped on a loose tile and almost fell through the floor.

"Hang on!" Static said grabbing her arm.

"Phew thanks. I thought I was a goner. Howe are you manipulating all this electricity? How much can you hold and—"

"I don't know how long you've been a hero but there's usually not this much talking in the middle of a rescue." Static said.

"Right sorry." Batgirl said before leaping off and they ran into a room and helped people out of it.

On an upper floor, Bumblebee was leading people to an exit when the floor gave out.

"Uh oh." Bumblebee said when Blue Lantern and Green Lantern made a bridge and elevator to bring them down.

"Alright people step this way." Green Lantern said.

"One stop the bottom floor." Blue Lantern said as they all went down.

"I've never seen another Lantern. What's your ring do?" Bumblebee asks.

"What do you mean?" Blue Lantern asks.

"Well my Ring is powered by will power, what's yours?" Green Lantern asks.

"Hope." Blue Lantern said.

"Hope? Doesn't seem that strong?" Bumblebee said.

"You'd be amazed what hope can do for people." Blue Lantern said as they arrived on the bottom floor.

Nearby Flash was running through the halls with Wonder Woman and Zatanna right behind.

"There are people in that room and that one and that one and that one." Flash points quickly.

"Wow you're good." Zatanna said. "Meht Tropelet!"

Down below multiple magic boxes appeared and when they opened so many people stepped out unharmed.

Running to one room they saw an elderly man trying to make it out when suddenly the roof was about to come down on him.

Gasping Wonder Woman throws her lasso and pulls him away to safety.

"Thank you." The old man smiles.

"You are very welcome." Wonder Woman smiles.

On the last floor, Ladybug and Silver Claw were running through the halls.

"We're you really gonna leave us?" Ladybug asks.

"I-I don't know. With the guys everything was so easy, but lately, things have been difficult with the girls." Silver Claw said.

"What do you mean?" Ladybug asks.

"I mean you girls always fight over everything and you never just listen. I try to help but I'm always the only guy in this group and sometimes I feel you girls don't take me seriously." Silver Claw admits coming to a stop.

Turning around Ladybug looks to him and sees the sad look on his face.

"Sam I'm sorry. I didn't realize how you felt, but let me tell you. You and I have been a team the longest and if you left I wouldn't know what to do. We need you, I need you." Ladybug said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Looking into her smiling face Sam smiles softly when they suddenly heard screaming.

Gasping they ran to a room and saw a woman and her two kids trapped on a small island as the floor around them crumbled.

"Hang on!" Ladybug said as she threw her yoyo tying it around a support beam before handing one end to Silver Claw. "Hold onto this while I get them."

"You got it." Silver Claw said as holding tight as Ladybug swung over and as she helped the kids one at a time she turns to the mother.

"Thank you so much Ladybug." She said.

"It's what we do." Ladybug said before they swing out just as the floor collapses.

Making their escape all the heroes look to see they evacuated all the people.

"Pound it!" The Miraculous Heroes said fist bumping.

"Hey that looks like fun." Flash said.

"Oh man dude we nailed it." Static smiles.

"You girls are alright." Blue Lantern said.

"You boys weren't so bad yourself." Green Lantern said as the boys started to walk away.

"So Silver Claw, what do you say?" Fire Storm asks getting his attention. "Wanna join up with us?

"Dude you're an awesome leader we would love to have you on our team." Flash said.

Silver Claw looks to Blue Lantern, Firestorm, Static and Flash smiling. He did do awesome as part of their team, but when he turned around he saw the Miraculous Heroes looking at him with concerned looks on their faces and he knew his choice.

"I do like being your team guys, but I'm a Miraculous Hero and these girls are my team." Silver Claw smiles as he walks over to the girls causing them to smile.

"You mean it?" Ladybug asks.

"You girls aren't getting rid of me that easily." Silver Claw smiles as they pulled him into a group hug.

"Well so much for forming our own team." Firestorm said.

"Well why don't we?" Blue Lantern said as they all looked at him.

"I mean Silver Claw can stick with his team but there's nothing stopping us from making our own. I say we be on the lookout for other heroes who want to join us." Blue Lantern suggests as they walk away.

"Yeah with other bros on our team we'll be invincible." Flash said.

"Bros… the Invicbros." Static said giving them a name.

"I like the sound of that." Blue Lantern smiles.

* * *

Back at Sweet Justice, the girls and Sam were sitting at their booth with treats.

"A toast to new allies and most importantly to the loyalty Sam has shown us." Diana said as they all turned to him.

"Girls." Sam smiles.

"We're sorry we made things a little difficult. It must be hard being the only boy on a team of girls." Karen said.

"And honestly, sometimes you girls can drive me crazy too but thanks for choosing to stick with us." Kara said.

"Kara, that might be the nicest thing you've ever said." Sam smiles.

"Don't get used to it." Kara smirks.

"Well I'm happy you're still with us." Marinette said giving Sam a hug.

"You girls are my friends and just because I want to hang out with guys every once in awhile doesn't change anything." Sam said.

"We understand, but next time you run off with your guy friends tell us first." Jessica smiles.

"Deal." Sam smiles as he and girls hung out when the door opens to reveal Aaron, Virgil and Jason.

"Hey Sam!" Aaron calls out.

"Guys." Sam smiles.

"So this is where you work Barry?" Jason asks as Barry comes out from behind the counter.

"Yep what do you think?" Barry asks.

"Not a burger place but I guess it's okay." Virgil said.

"Who are these?" Kara asks.

"My guys friends. That's Aaron, Virgil and Jason." Sam introduces.

"Hey you girls are really lucky to have a friend like Sam. I hope you know that." Aaron said.

"Yeah, we really are." Zee smiles as they all sat down and enjoyed their sweets.


End file.
